Doce, Escuro Kiss
by Aqua279
Summary: Fang is sick. He's thirsty. His skin is way too cold. He's throwing up blood. Max doesn't know what to do with him. He keeps coming to her with these 'i'm so thirsty, can i have a little drink' requests...T to b safe. Hope u like. I asked first
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, I know how many stories I have going on AND I know that I should toe sotally be working on the spawn, but this idea came into my head. Yes this silly little FAXness idea came into my head. I'm a dork. But alas, you have to love me or else I won't put any more spawn. In this story there's still Flyboys, okay? Thanks. In this story Max just turned 15 and so did Fang. Max- 3 months ago Fang- 2 days. www. bestnfastcars. Com /jaguar plus sign models / x-type plus sign racing plus sign concept plus sign wallpapers /?62000 is the car. See if you can get it to work…I wonder if yeah…never mind. **

3rd person

Max's foot got caught on a tree root that was sticking out of the ground, landing her on her stomach in the dirt. In her surprise, her wings flared out, trying to catch her as a normal humans arms would have. "Ouch." She said, sitting up as the flock laughed. Fang stood patiently near a tree on the other side of her, while Iggy rushed to her side to help.

"Fang is acting really weird. Something is wrong with him." He whispered while he handed her a band aid.

"Right. Guys we're going to split up a little tiny bit. Gazzy and Iggy are going to go up in the sky and look for a safe cave, but don't go more than two miles away. Nudge and Fang, why don't you two keep searching for a clearing around here? Angel and I will erm, search in the other direction." Max said in a firm tone, taking Angels hand. Iggy tilted his head, but went with Gazzy into the air.

Fang _was_ looking a bit paler than normal. He nodded and started walking off with Nudge, who was already talking rapidly. Fang seemed too tense, his wings even strained tight. "Actually, Angel, why don't you go with Fang, and Nudge come with me." Max ordered. '_Don't talk too much and find out what's wrong with him, please.'_ She thought at the six year old, looking down at her.

'_Gotcha Max._' Angel replied, going towards Fang. Max watched as she grabbed his hand. To her surprise, Angel yanked her hand away, looking shocked. Fang looked a little hurt, but seemed too tired to be really upset. '_He's really, really cold…'_ It was Angels mind spitting out useless information.

"So, Max, I was thinking that since, you know, we haven't been attacked in a while, and you haven't heard anything from the Voice…or Jeb, that we could like try to find somewhere that we could stay for a long time. Not too long, because I don't think I want the Flyboys to find us, but somewhere we can rest, because I-" Max rolled her eyes as Nudge procrastinated telling her what she really wanted.

"Maybe we can visit my mother in a few weeks, okay? For now, I feel like there's something here…well that we should be doing. Alright honey? Just tough it out for a while, then we'll do something." She gave her her best smile and turned to their path again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX FANG XXXXXXXXXX**

His head was throbbing and his stomach felt like he was spinning in circles. His hands were clammy. It was way too hot outside to be walking in this heat. Did he just think that? That didn't even make sense. "Fang, what's wrong? Max said not to talk, but…" Angel looked up at him, eyes big.

"Nothing, Angel. I think I've just got a cold."

'_Fang, you are way too sick. You don't have a fever- your temperature is DROPPING!' _Angel thought to him, giving him a Max-like worried expression.

'_Angel, I'm fine. Just a cold.'_ He thought. His stomach heaved, and he stumbled, but managed to hold his own as they neared a river. Angel filled a water bottle up that was in her bag and put it in his hands, sensing his thirst. "Thank you." He mumbled, not caring. She could sense his every pain anyways.

"Fang, we should tell Max that you're si- ew." Angel said when she heard the splat. Then she must have realized what happened, because she yelped. Fang was on his hands and knees, spitting puke into the river. His stomach felt so full that he kept throwing it all up, everything that was left, and some bile. Finally, when he was having dry heaves, he felt someone rubbing his back like he was a sick little kid.

"Fang, are you alright?" Max's worried voice asked as she forced a brand new water bottle into his hands. He took a drink but it didn't seem to douse this fiery thirst. He ended up drinking it all before he was a little less thirsty.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you think it's hot out here?" He asked carefully, sitting down. Max raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was nice out, but we all know how I am." She gave him a smirk, then looked up into the sky. "DOWN HERE GUYS!" She yelled. Fang winced. She gave him a look and winced. His face must have been really pale.

"We found a cave. It's up high so we'll have to fly, but I think it's pretty secluded." Gazzy said. Max turned her head to the side.

"Where did you…oh well. Come on everyone. Let's go. Gazzy, Iggy, lead the way." Fang tried heaving himself to his feet, but only managed to get to his hands and knees. There were a few intakes of breath, but they seemed to think he was joking. Good, because he had a reputation to keep up.

"Alright, Iggy, take the kids to the cave. Angel send me a thought on how to get there when yous get there. I'm gonna get some water." Max said. Fang silently thanked her, a thought Angel must have sent to Max, because she lightly brushed his shoulder. Once they were gone, Max got him to a sitting position, then felt his fore head. "Fang, your skin is glacial!" Max hissed, sounding shocked.

"No, I'm sure it's just hot outside." He said dazedly.

"Fang, it's only seventy degrees. It's not that hot. Let's get you something to eat and to bed. Tomorrow you'll feel better." She said, then paused in the act of picking up the bottle he'd dropped. "Right, I know how to get there now." She murmured. Fang heard her sigh. "I can help you up and help you stand, but the flying-" Max stopped, as to the fact Fang was already on his feet, in a superhumanly fast way. She blinked and looked away.

"Let's go." He felt puke coming up more, but he forced himself into the air. His flying was way off, but Max didn't seem to notice or care.

"Fang, I'm worried about you. If you get worse, tell me, 'kay?" She said. _'Thought too soon.'_ Fang thought wryly.

"Will do." She gave him a serious look, telling him that she really did want him to tell her. He just looked away. The sun was making it hard to see, which was strange. It felt like it was draining him.

They landed carefully, Max subtly helping Fang walk to a sunny patch in the cave. It didn't matter, seeing as the sun was slowly setting and the sky was getting covered with dark clouds. Thick, and stormy, the way he liked it. He slowly peeled his hoodie off, feeling too hot and crowded. "Guys, back up." Fang said, noticing how close the flock was sitting to him. Max gave him a look.

"Guys, Fang isn't feeling too hot, let's give him some space." Max said, sliding closer to Iggy and pushing him downwards a little.** (little pun up there not intended.)** …**(maybe it was…)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MAX XXXXXXXXZZZZZZZZZZXXXXXXXXXZZZZZZZZZZ**

Fang sighed when they backed up and managed to close his eyes and relax, but Max was still worried about him. He didn't look too good. He was sweating, but his skin felt so cold, like he'd been in a cold river for an hour. His wings were ruffled, as if agitated, and his hair was sticking to his forehead.

At eight Max insisted that the kids go to sleep, then took her post at the front of the cave.

"Max…Max!" Fang mumbled, sitting up.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can I have a drink? I'm so thirsty…" He army crawled to her, barely keeping his head up. Then he threw up over the edge again.

"Um, yeah, you can have a drink." Of what, she was unsure, so she reached for her bag, using her left arm to push her up. It was back by Fang. She felt a shock and looked back, seeing Fangs head tilted, his fingers tracing her veins in a transfixed way. She quickly pulled her arm away, then handed him a water bottle. He downed it in seconds, then crunched it up and threw it aside.

"I'm still thirsty…so thirsty…" His eyes were lighter in color, like they were changing from black to something else. They were swiveling around wildly, trying to find something. He was still sweating, and he was now shaking. Max handed him her water, watching him drink it quickly. She debated on waking Nudge and Iggy up, because they were really good at the medical stuff, but she decided against it.

"Fang, I think you should just go to sleep, alright? After some rest, you'll be just fine. And if not, we'll get you to my mom and she can diagnose you with something." She said, leaning towards him. He got closer, until he was _too_ close and Max had a flash back to the OTHER cave, and the dock. But he moved his head to the side, then tilted it sideways, lips close to her neck. His mouth was open, and he was baring his teeth in almost an animalistic snarl. "Fang, go to bed!" She snapped, suddenly scared.

He resigned, pulling away and laying in his corner of the cave. "I can smell your fear. Don't be afraid…" Then he crawled to the edge, threw up, curled in a ball, and seemed to fall asleep.

**... ... ... ... **

Four hours later, Max woke Iggy, telling him it was his watch till morning. "I thought you had first watch."

"I did."

"Then I should have been up already."

"Fangs sick, so you'll have to watch out for him. Listen to his breathing, please. If he gets too close, make him go to sleep." Max said, easily dodging the accusation. It was bad to stay up for two watches in a row, because you wouldn't get sleep in between, thus you'd be tired.

"Watch out for him? What's he gonna do, bite me?"

"I don't know." Max whispered to his wings as he walked away.

**VVVVVVVVVWWWWWWWWW WWWW LFJS TRS BLM TWMFIA.**

Max woke quickly to Iggy oh so gently kicking her awake, and he sounded tired. So Max woke up the rest of the flock, until she noticed one wasn't there. And it was the terminal one.

"FANG?!" She cried, in unison with Angel.

"Oh, my goth, where would he go? He's sick! I mean, I know that if I'm throwing up, I really don't feel like moving at all, and he just disappeared."

"Nudge, we have to stay calm, I mean, remember his power? He might just be sleeping really still." Max said calmly, sliding her feet. _'Sleeping-still or tomb-still…'_ Max thought gravely. Angel's head snapped towards her, her expression wild.

'_I can't feel him! Max, I can't hear him!'_ She cried, looking _ready_ to cry.

"Everyone calm down, I'm sure he's just farther back in the cave, come on we'll look together." She was just barely hiding the panic in her voice, spoken and thought.

"Max…" Nudge sounded sick. She rushed to the eleven and a half year old, taking her shoulder. "He's…is he bleeding?" she squeaked. Max yanked the smaller girl behind her, looking a little worried. "Fang!" Nudge snapped. Angel gagged, Gazzy hiccupped, and Iggy asked what was happening. Nudge couldn't speak. Max got worried.

Fangs mouth was covered in blood, dripping with it, and his eyes were practically glowing. A thin river of blood was making its way towards their feet. Max quickly lurched towards him, trying to see if it was a bad injury. Until his body shifted and he exposed the dead dessert rat in his hands. Max coughed in surprised and fell backwards. Nudge's mouth was hanging open.

"I…I thought you would at least cook it first! I mean, okay it was gross enough when you were telling me you were eating it all, like, ya know, cooked, but raw? Raw, Fang, raw? Ew factor, maximized. And…" She stopped, seeing Max's look.

"Guys, go get me some water. Like, find a bucket and a cloth or something. Actually, just rip up my other shirt, and get something to put a lot of water in." Iggy obviously sensed that Max needed to talk to Fang alone, because he took all of the little kids and made them each carry two water bottles. Total and Akila were taken along, too, though they were sleeping.

"Fang, I…"

"I was thirsty Max. You never gave me a drink." Fang said, still crouched in the corner they found him in, his whole body covered in blood. There were four other dessert rats at his feet.

"I gave you the water…why did you kill these?" She must have known, but somehow it wasn't making sense, it didn't make sense. It wasn't plausible. Not that winged, flying bird kids were plausible, but…this was strange, even to her.

"No, it wasn't enough. They had what I wanted. They gave me a drink. But I don't want theirs. I want yours. Yours is special." He whispered, crouching back more in a defensive position when Max came forward. Then she backed up, got a few protein bars out of her bag, and gave them to him. Fang blinked, looked up at her, then swayed to the side. "Max? What the hell happened?" He asked groggily, looking at the blood all over him.

"I don't know. Just get changed, then eat those. We're taking you to Mom's house. This is so…this is wrong. This is screwed up. You're fine." She added, stressing the word fine. He got up slowly, as if dizzy and he grabbed his bag. Max made an 'ack!" sound when she realized that he wasn't even paying attention and that he hadn't even warned her when he started stripping. He couldn't see, apparently, as to the fact that he was trying to put on Nudges baby blue jeans.

"Fang, urgh!" She snapped, keeping her eyes on the bag. He was barely standing up right. She handed him his pants, and a new shirt. He slowly put them on, half way leaning to the side, trying to keep his balance. After he had them securely buttoned, Max forced the shirt over his head, then watched with scared eyes as he leaned against the wall and slid down, into a sitting position. "Eat." She ordered.

He mechanically started eating the bars that seemed to appear out of nowhere. When he finished, he sat for five minutes, then started throwing it up. It and some blood. Max was almost relieved to see that he was throwing up what he took from the rats, only to smell in the air that it was his.

"…Fang? Are you feeling any better?"

"No…" He groaned. "I…feel like … death." He groaned, laying on his back. She felt his forehead- still glacial. '_They say the only way to feel some ones true temperature is to press your lips to their forehead.'_

'_I'm not kissing Fangs forehead, Angel, and you can, erm, come back now, I think.'_ Max thought, then paused. She leaned down and pressed her lips gently to Fangs head, moving his bangs with her mouth. Still freezing. She froze herself when she felt a finger tracing veins in her neck.

"I'm still thirsty…could I maybe have a little drink?" He whispered, sounding weaker.

"Fang, go to sleep, we've got a long trip in about two hours." She snapped, pulling away quickly. She saw his breath leave him and then he was sleeping soundly. The others arrived five minutes later, with some rags that were Max's other shirt, and a strange, deep bottomed plastic bowl type thing that had burn marks on the side. Her mouth dropped open when she figured out that it was the water bottles, burnt into one bowl. Those kids amazed even her. **(A/N: it's possible, I've done it!!)**

"Here Max." Gazzy whispered, then sat near by, watching Fang with widened blue eyes, curling his knees under his chin and wrapping his arms around them. His wings flared out a little. Max took the water and started wiping as much blood off of Fang as possible. The air was too tense.

"Iggy, Gazzy, why don't yous go burn Fangs dirty clothes? I mean, we all know how he sweats." That got them to let out nervous laughs, but they just grabbed the bloody clothes and went outside, bringing a lighter with them. Nudge looked ready to burst, and Angel was ready to cry. "He's going to be fine, Angel, don't worry. He's just sick. Everyone gets sick." Max assured, brushing more of Fangs hair off his face so that she could wipe more rouge blood off.

"But-but Max, I-I can't-n't he-hear his m-mind! I can't feel any-anything!" Angel whimpered, looking harder at Fangs grim face. It was almost as pale as Iggy's, and considering he started out olive colored, that was bad.

"It must be because he's sick. Therefore, we're going to my moms house, so he can get better. Okay? Why don't you go tell Iggy and Gazzy that so they know?" The girls stood slowly, then jumped off into the air. They truly looked like angels.

"Max, I can't breathe." Fang whispered, tearing at his shirt.

"What?" She demanded, thinking the shirt was too tight. She loosened it on his throat, only to find that it wasn't tight. He was gulping hugely, eyes still closed.

"I…I can't breathe." His voice wasn't exactly panicked, more like tired and weak.

"Breathe through your nose." Max said soothingly, happy to find her voice more in control than her fear and worry. Panic, more like it.

"I _can't breathe. _I…fine." He stopped breathing. Max hit him hard in the chest, and he was breathing again. She remembered that in the School he used to do that, and she would hit his cage really hard, and he was fine again. Something that Jeb told her was his defense mechanism. She hated it. It wasn't because he was holding his breath, it was like for a few moments, his body completely shut down. Any longer than twenty seconds and he'd die...and stay dead.

The kids came back a few minutes later, all of them smelling of burnt clothe. Max gave them a tight smile, then sighed. "Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, why don't yous and Total and Akila watch over Fang while I quickly tell Iggy the plan?" She stood up anyways, but waited until they were all sitting hunched over Fangs body. Her instincts told her to make them lean back, away from his mouth. "Give him some room, guys. He's got a fever and could wake up puking any second." That got them all leaning back.

"Iggy, we're going to my mothers house in maybe two hours. I think we should move Fang into the sunny spots for a little before actually leaving. His skin is so cold, it's scaring me." Iggy waited as she paused, because he knew her well enough to know she was going to say something, just not enough to know what it was. "He started to do that breathing thing again. Where he'd stop breathing. But this time it was weird. He kept telling me that he couldn't breathe- he's never done that…has he?"

"No, but could he just be delusional? I mean, he-" Nudge yelped, loudly. Max was over there in a flash, pushing everyone behind her.

"Where'd he bite you?" She demanded, searching her. Nudge raised an eyebrow, but held up her hand. On the right side of her right hand was a bloody mess.

"I was getting a bug away from his mouth." She explained.

"Just don't go by him. He's delusional, thinks he's a shark." Max gave her a big smile, pushing everyone away. "Iggy, let's move him into the sun." They got Fangs (heavy) body into the sunny patch near the front of the cave and Max forced Iggy to back up at least five feet before they all sat and just watched Fang. He was breathing fine, but still sweating and tensed.

"Max, I'm-"

"Hungry. Okay, I get it. Iggy, you sit on top of the cave, please, to hear if someone comes, and I'll go with these three to get us some Greasy D's. Total, Akila, watch over Fang, please." She stood, glanced once at Fang, and leapt into the air. Flying almost took away her worries. Almost, but not quite. Angel and Nudge followed and Gazzy soon emerged too, the sun making his blond hair seem almost white. Total gave them a look, flapped his still underdeveloped wings and turned back into the cave. Akila sat beside him, guarding Fang like a good dog.

"Alright, I'm going to get some money out, then we'll go for the dollar menu, alright? Get what you want, then we'll order for Fang and Iggy."

"Max, I don't think we should stuff for Fang. I mean, I care that he's going to go hungry, but he just keeps puking it up and it would probably go to waste, so we should just save the money- or we could all get something for Total and Akila, they're going to be very hungry, too. Do you think…that…okay." Nudge said at Max's look.

"I know that he isn't keeping anything down very well, but well, you know, I can't just not have anything for him if he wakes up hungry."

_'Maximum, that's very unlikely. He'll wake up very, very thirsty.'_ The Voice whispered through her mind.

'_Why is he so thirsty? Wait. So he is going to wake up!' _Max thought happily.

'_Not quite in the same form you may expect. Get to Doctor Martinez's house as fast as you can. I have news for you. You're not going to like me after this.'_ Jeb stated sadly.

'_Who says I like you now?'_ Max snarled, looking down. Gazzy smiled at her hopefully, trying to get her to smile back. The only thing he got was a slight grimace that should have been a smile.

"Fang is going to wake up guys, he's just probably going to be a bit tired, or weak. So don't be loud, when he does." Max said, trying to calm everyone down. Angel looked at her intensely before looking away.

'_Max we're going to need a car to get to your moms house. A _fast_ car.'_ She said into Max's already sore mind.

"Right. But how are we going to get one of those?" Max snapped sarcastically, then realized who she was talking to. Gazzy and Nudge looked slightly weirded out, but were too worried about Fang to give her craziness much thought.

'_Nudge is good with hot wiring cars, and I'm pretty sure I can see a dealership right down there…'_ she suggested evilly.

"Angel." Max scolded. _'Grand theft auto is not exactly what I had in mind.' _

'_I can always get them to give us the car for twenty dollars. And we can even get your permit, for free, if you want.' _Max growled at her.

"Just get the permit Max, so you won't feel as bad about it." Nudge sighed, sounding slightly depressed. Gazzy nodded. Max's face was turning red.

"Do yous not know how bad that is? We will not be doing any of that stuff- it's horrible! It's not much different than-"

'_Max, I know you want to be good, but Fang…I can't feel his mind. I admit I can't _read_ Jebs, but I can feel that it's there. Fangs…I can't even feel it. I'm worried. He might not have much time. And if we have to watch you and Iggy carry Fang, it's going to take more than a few hours to get there. With a fast car, we can get to her house in a matter of minutes.'_

"…where are you and Gazzy learning these phrases?!" Max demanded.

'_I understand…Fine, Angel, we will do this on one condition. We return the car later…you just have to make sure he or she doesn't know we took it or even knows it was gone.'_

'_Deal.'_ Angel replied quickly, looking less worried. They landed behind a McDonalds, then went in, finding a conveniently placed ATM (?) machine at the door. They got cash and went up to the counter.

"I need four double cheese burgers, four fries, and, erm, two water bottles." Max said, looking at the guy expectantly. He nodded and typed in the order. Nudge walked up, looking at the menu quickly.

"Can I get two Chicken sandwiches and one hamburger with ketchup only? Maybe some fries?" She looked at Max, who nodded. "And a pop, a Coka, please." She'd adopted 'Coka' from Fang. The boy looked staggered now.

"For, all of yous?" He asked hesitantly. Nudge cocked her head to the side.

"Why does everyone always ask that? NO, not for all of us. For me. She got the first things for her, I got those things for me. Now G- Joey is going to order his stuff, and Angel-lica is going to order hers! Why is it so shocking?" She looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. He said nothing. Gazzy elbowed her out of the way.

"Two double cheese burgers, two fries. One Sprite, please."

"Can I please have two cheeseburgers and three fries? And I want a water, like Max." Angel said, holding Max's hand. She smiled at the six year old, then looked at Gazzy.

"Order for Jeff, please."

"He usually gets four double cheese burgers, a chicken sandwich, two fries, and some Dr. Pepper." Gazzy looked Max hesitantly. She nodded.

"I also need six cheeseburgers plain, with three fries and about three water bottles."

"Um, your total is 36.50. Do you…erm, have enough?" Max sighed and handed him a fifty, which made his manager come up.

"Is that for here or to go, ma'am?" He asked with a southern draw. Max smiled but couldn't really think straight.

"To go, please, sir. And, is there anyway you could fit as much into, oh say, three bags as you can? Then we'll take what we get." Max smiled wider at his expression. They ended up with five or six bags, making them happy to have their backpacks. Max carried the bottles of water and her and Fangs food. Nudge took Iggy's and hers, and her drink. Gazzy took his own food and his drinks and Iggy's. They ate their own food on the way to the car dealer ship.

**/\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\/'''''''''''''''''''' **

Max sighed when they took her picture, for her 'permit' which she didn't earn. They just handed her the small piece of plastic with her fake birth date on it, and her fake middle initial, and her fake address. She smiled tightly and looked outside, where Angel was talking to just about every single employee at the car dealer ship. They all nodded simultaneously and moved away, but not before handing the small child car keys. Max jogged out to them. Gazzy looked to be cheered up.

"Max, you have got to see the car we got. It's called a Jaguar X-Type Racing Concept. They aren't supposed to sell it yet, because it's racing, but Angel can do anything." He started to go on, but he got a really shocked look on his face when he did, and slapped a hand over his mouth. "I sound like Mudge." He said, voice muffled by his flesh and bones.

"I know, she's rubbing off on us. Let's see this car, Angel." Max said edgily, following them. They opened a garage door and showed Max the car. Her jaw dropped. Oh no, this would not do… "I…I erm, I like the spoiler?" She tried, though sounding so strained it wouldn't cover anything.

'_It's the fastest they have.'_ Angel insisted quietly, barely a breath in the back of Max's mind. She started to nod when she realized what Angel was doing.

'_ANGEL! DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!'_ She thought loudly, suddenly very hurt. Angel winced and cowered away.

"I'm sorry Max, I just want to hurry, Fang…" Angel had tears in her blue eyes, now so Max hugged her, and took one last look at the car.

It was all black, had four doors, and the frame its self was low on the tires, but the body was slender, so it could move quickly without much wind resistance. The spoiler was quite high, and the tires were weird, but Max seemed to get the gist of what Angel was saying. This car seemed to be built for speed.

"Kay, guys get in, and buckle up." Max jumped into the car and started it, feeling it gently purr to life. Great. She hoped she could do this right.

Driving wasn't as bad when you were almost positive you weren't going to get pulled over, via six year old mind manipulator. Max drove quickly and way over the speed limit. She found herself pretending she was flying, navigating through cars like they were trees, doing it at a second hand nature, like flying and breathing. Angel and Nudge were talking excitedly, but Angel would pause now and then, to control cop minds, but then she'd be talking again. Gazzy sat in the front seat with Max, playing with the radio. The back seat was quite large and there was a seat in between the two front seats with a seatbelt, so three people could sit in front, and they'd have to think of what to do with the other three later.

"Max, you drive good." Angel said, when they skidded to a halt way under the cave entrance. Max just jumped out and flew up to Iggy.

"Ig, we gotta go now. Nudge, get Akila, Gazzy, you get Total, and Iggy, help me with Fang." Iggy started to go for Fang's head and arms, but Max stopped him. "No, get his legs. I don't want anyone by his mouth." Iggy raised an eye brow. "Later, Iggy, later."

_'If I can talk later…'_ She thought, leaping into the air. Something felt off about Fang's body. It was cold, still, and it felt like dead weight. Not sleeping dead weight. Actual dead weight. "Oh, please hurry." Max murmured. They got him into the back seat, where Max made Nudge and Iggy put Fangs legs on them, reluctant to let them go near his teeth. The throats had been ripped out of those rats. And they had tough fur. "Angel, Gazzy, buckle up. Don't look outside. No one talk. I'll put the radio on. Please, Total, if you have to go, just wait a few, okay? Fang is really, really sick."

"Right, I won't say a word." Total nodded, laying his head on Fangs chest sympathetically. He jerked back up. "Cold." He cocked his head to the side, while Akila just laid over Fangs body, trying to warm him.

Somehow Max knew that wouldn't work. So she sped through traffic again, hoping to remember the way to Dr. Martinez's house from the ground. The road was practically empty, and the sun was slowly getting nearer and nearer to the ground. Must be around five thirty in the after noon.

"Angel, hand Iggy his food. Total, you and Akila can have Fangs, he won't be eating it soon." Max said tightly, not taking her eyes off the road. They got to Dr. Martinez's house a full fifteen minutes later.

ZZLKSDJAF LSAKFJSA JFSDL **FANG** FDSAKJLFDSLKFSDJKLA;FDJSLAFJSDKLFJSDLA;'ALSLS

He felt it all. He felt his heart slow to a stop, felt himself stop breathing, stop moving, stop _living._ He died. It was as simple as that. But oh, it wasn't! Like everything in his life was. He still heard, felt, smelt everything. He felt so full still, so he wanted to move to throw up, but his gut instinct told him to lie perfectly still and not to move. Akila was too warm on his chest. He'd figured out he was dead when the sun, the sun got too hot. They put him in the sun, and he started getting so weak, that now, he knew he was gone. There was a horrible rushing feeling all around him. The smells around him were gross and delicious all at once. But he felt so weak, and so thirsty that he couldn't move.

He felt hands grab him and he felt someone talking above him, and he FELT them start panicking. He could smell how much fear was filling the room he felt they were in. He felt something barely touch his chest, he could hear the intake of breath from someone. They opened his mouth. He leaned over and puked more, trying to get the full feeling out of his stomach.

"That's not possible." He heard a voice gasp, as someone else was leaning over him and trying to get him to finish vomiting. His body shook, and he puked more. Finally he cracked his eyes opened, seeing red splattered all over the floor. He couldn't keep his eyes open, and he finally managed to lay back down.

"He-Max, he's dead." The voice said, hand over his heart. Or where it should have been. He couldn't feel it beating, and Fang usually could when he heard Max's name.

"He was just puking! He's got to be alive!"

"Look at all of that blood, honey. And now listen, he's got no heart beat. He's not breathing. He hasn't moved an inch since puking. His skin is cold." That was Dr. Martinez, but Fang couldn't say anything, not able to say that he was in fact, undead, but he felt so tired…and thirsty.

"NO! Fang is not dead! He's alive, he's going to get up any second now…" She was sobbing, he could hear it and could smell the tears coming from her. Salt and water.

"Put your left wrist over his mouth, Max. Put it to his lips." Jebs voice said, loud and clear, it cut through the fuzzy ness he was feeling.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MAX AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADSDDDDLGJGJFJKDFJDKJ**

She looked at Jeb with wide, tearful eyes, but didn't manage to really understand what he was saying until she took a breath, letting her head clear. She couldn't waste any time. If it would help him…Max pressed the soft flesh of the underside of her wrist to Fangs cold lips, putting a little pressure. At first, nothing happened. She started crying again. Then, it was strange. Fangs lips parted, and it felt like he was asking a question.

"Say yes, Maximum. He can't hear any one but you."

"Yes." Max said immediately, though she didn't know what she was agreeing to. That is, until she felt teeth, sharp and pointed, sink into her flesh. She yelped, but didn't dare move her wrist. If it would keep Fang alive, then she would have to surpass the pain. He was sucking, his lips forming a gentle 'o' around her veins. He was taking blood from her.

"A vigília, não bebe mais." Jeb said , eyes focusing on Fang. "They're his, erm, activation words? No, that won't work. They're words that you can use to stop him if he ever attacks you. They mean 'wake, do not drink any more.' So you can be careful." Fang was still laying back, but he drank nothing from Max's wrist that was still pressed to his lips. She pulled it away and started wiping it on her white shirt. Fang was completely still, with his eyes open. His iris's were blood red, and protruding from his upper lip were two razor sharp fangs.

"What did you do to him?" Max demanded, suddenly pinning Jeb to the wall. They didn't have much time until the kids came in from the car. Valencia looked just as mad, standing behind her daughter with her hands on her hips.

"What _did _you do, Jeb?" She demanded. Jeb focused calmly on Dr. Martinez, obviously convinced it was the easy way.

"Valencia-"

"I'd prefer if you called me Dr. Martinez, Dr. Batchelder, now that I see what you've done to Fang." She said hotly, glaring.

"Dr. Martinez, then, it was not me, who did this to him." He started.

"_Explain to me what you did to Fang!" _Max yelled in his face, pushing down harder on his neck to suffocate him. Her mother put a hand on her shoulder when Jeb started to turn red. She loosened her hold a little bit.

"I didn't do it, it was the others. They made him this way, I'm not quite sure of how, but they did. It was set to trigger or start when he turned fifteen, but he was obviously sub consciously rejecting that. I only know how to take care of him. Or to kill him. I--" Jeb started coughing as Max pushed on his throat. The door opened.

"Kids, why don't you come with me?"

"FANG! Fang, why is he not answering me?! Max, why isn't Fang looking at us? Why is he bleeding?" Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel all seemed to be asking the same questions.

"Guys," Max said calmly, as calmly as she could as she held her father to the wall by his throat, "I need you to go with my mom to the waiting room, for a bit. Just until I get some answers." It wasn't a complete lie. "Everything is going to be fine." Now it was a complete lie.

"Okay, guys, we have cookies in the front desk. How about we test which ones are the best and then we'll…" Mom's voice faded away as she walked out.

"Talk. Fast. Now."

"I know that he needs human- or animal- blood to live and that for the first few weeks he's this way he'll need to stay out of the sun. He'll be able to levitate, so wings will be sort of redundant. His skin will pale a little bit, but he'll still have the olive complexion. He'll want to feed off of you, rather than any one else, because you were his closest friend. And you just let him feed off of you." Jeb was talking almost as fast as Max's heart and head was racing. "He won't want human food- it'll just make him sick. He's going to be having a hard time moving and being mobile for a few hours but he'll be fine. His motor skills are already coming back. The only difference you'll see in him really, besides his appetite, will be a short term thing."

"What thing would that be?" Max snarled.

"He's going to be a little dazed for a few days. That's all. It's going to seem like he's not completely there. Like he's…like he's dizzy or sleepy… that's all. Now will you please let me off of this thing?"

"I'll ask the questions, Jeb. When is he waking up? Why did he puke all that blood up? And is he going to die?"

"He'll wake up in fifteen minutes. He puked that blood up because that's the blood from his entire body- mostly his internal organs. That's why he was feeling so full. And as for the last question, no Maximum. He can't. He's already dead." Max pressed her arm tighter to Jebs throat.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not. Look at him. Is he breathing? Moving? Only the dead can be that still and then get up and walk away like nothing happened." Jeb seemed to be getting snappy lately.

"What's wrong? Going through menopause?" Max retorted. Jeb flushed but said nothing as Max let him go to sit beside Fang. She took his hand. "You're gonna be fine. Just a little different. And that's fine. So long as you wake up." His red eyes flicked towards her, and he sniffed a little. Then he sat up.

"Max…you're covered in blood--your blood." He whispered, ripping his sleeve and wrapping it tightly around her bleeding wrist.

"Thank you. It's good to have you back." She murmured and then did the stupidest- and possibly the best- thing she's ever done. She leaned forward and lightly pecked his lips. Fang stiffened, but hugged her, his entire body freezing.

They went straight to Dr. Martinez's house, keeping Fang in a dark cloak to save his eyes. No one spoke. Jeb left somewhere, but not with out a going away present from Max (she decided that the best thing was the black eye she gave him).They all sat by Fang, until Max walked by and saw.

"Mom has two guest rooms that yous can have. Nudge and Angel, Iggy and Gazzy. Go, please. Nudge, Angel why don't you go find Ella?" She smiled, shooing them out of the room. Fang sat up and looked around. He did seem dazed.

"M-max?" He asked, seeming to have trouble speaking. Max smiled at him and sat down on the love seat across from the couch that he sat on.

"You're gonna be fine, Fang. Just fine." She sighed. "You feeling okay?" What else could she ask?

"Yeah…yes. I'm fine." He shook his head, but the dazed look didn't leave his eyes. She knew that he wanted to come into focus, but it wasn't supposed to wear off for a few days. "Why do I feel this way?" He demanded, as though talking to himself.

"You're just going to be a little tiny bit dazed for a few days." She assured him. "Don't worry-the flock and I will take good care of you. Nothing can get you." She smiled. He sighed.

"What if you guys get hurt?"

"We won't," she insisted.

"What if?"

"No what if's allowed." This time she smirked, waiting for him to say that he changed the rules.

"Well I'm changing the rules- what if?"

"Max, did you want some of these?" Mom walked out holding a cookie pan full of chocolate chip cookies. Max gave a pained look, gestured to Fang secretly, then shook her head. "Not hungry." She announced, earning a look from Fang. He was mostly back to his old self, the only difference being that he couldn't exactly move off the couch yet.

"Max, if you're hungry…" he trailed off, staring at her. Max shook her head.

"I'm not- what about you?" Fang tensed up. "Not hungry at all…or thirsty?"

"No," he said stiffly.

"If you are Fang, it's okay." Max said worriedly. Fangs face cleared, and he looked more dazed than ever.

"Just a little. Please?"

"Alright." Max unwrapped her bandaged wrist and held it out to him. She was surprised to find that it had healed, except two scars where his teeth had punctured her skin. Fang took a seat beside her and gently took her wrist. He didn't waste time, and put it to his mouth. "Go ahead." Max said automatically. She flinched, but felt no pain this time. It was more of a tingle. Dr. Martinez walked in, then walked back out- she returned with a piece of notebook paper and a pen. Fang didn't seem to notice her. He kept drinking as though no one was in the room. _'He might not even see her or hear her…'_ Max thought, noticing his closed eyes.

'_I heard her…'_ Fangs voice said in her head. She would have jumped, if not for the fact that she was worried it might hurt- her and/or Fang.

'_You hear me?'_ She felt him smile to her wrist as he pulled away. She flinched when she A) saw the blood on his lips, and B) when the cold air hit her wrist. Fang slowly started wrapping her wrist up, while licking his lips.

"Fang, Max, I think we have to make a schedule for you, both of yous." Mom said sternly. Max nodded, compliant now that she could barely see her hands. Fang made her lean her head on his shoulder. She tensed for a second, then relaxed and basically lay against him. She was so dizzy…

"Okay, two times a day will be good for you, Fang? Without starving of thirst, right?"

"Yes, it's fine." He looked down at Max. "I was really thirsty."

"Can you handle it, Max?"

"Yes, I can. No need to bring anyone else into this." Max insisted, trying to sit up. Fang held her down with unnatural strength.

"Alright, so we'll have to spread them out. Breakfast, and dinner time, maybe?" She suggested.

"After each- so she won't be weak." Max made a noise.

"So I'm weak if I don't eat?"

"No, but you'll be tired and weak if I drink before you eat." He said into her hair. She nodded a little.

"Okay, I just don't want either of you to get hurt because of…them." Mom snarled. Max smiled a little at her.

"That's good."

"Yeah, now Max, come in here, eat, drink, and you'll be okay. You can share a room with Ella- well it'll be more like your own room because she's going to camp this June." Max raised an eye brow.

"When is the first?"

"The first is two days from today." She smiled at Max's startled look.

"Sunday?"

"Yup. Now come on, and we'll get you rested before Ella gets here."

"She's not home?"

"Still has school. This is her last day."

"Oh…" Max stood up, only to wobble until Fang was up and holding her arm. She smiled a little at him, then started after her mom. Fang helped her all the way to the kitchen. "I can walk, Fang." She sighed. He just kept holding her arm as they waited for Mom to bring her a water bottle and a red apple.

"Go straight to Ella's room. Fang you'll be okay sleeping in the living room, right?"

"…Yeah." Fang said with a slight chuckle. Neither of the girls got it, so they turned away. Max's wings ruffled a little, then headed towards Ella's room. At the sight of the bed, Max's knees started to give. The stress of the day seemed to be getting to her. Fang led her to the bed and Max was surprised to find that she didn't feel the ground under her feet. She sat at the edge of the bed, and started eating the apple. She finished it and the water quickly. Fang disappeared and reappeared with a banana and another water.

Max sighed and finished those, then lay back on the bed. She was so tired. Everything that had happened seemed to be so surreal. Fang's blood drinking, Fangs sickness, Jeb, Dr. Martinez, the kids….the kids! Max sat up quickly and bolted towards the door. Fang appeared out of nowhere, catching her around the waist and putting her back in bed. The flock came through the door with Ella.

"Max, are you okay?"

"Fang was sick, not me," she insisted. Then she looked around for Fang, noticing he wasn't there. THEN she realized how cold the bed she was sitting on was and realized that she was in Fangs lap. She lurched away and sat beside him. She found it hard to be embarrassed about sitting as close to him as she wanted. Something was definitely wrong with her. And him.


	2. Dr M

**FAXness in this chapter for everyone of my lil' fax lovers out there…hell I am one. It's weird, but at least it's fax, okay? Good. Not as long as first chapter, i'm afraid. sorry. **

**XXXXXX EIGHT THIRTY PM. ELLA ISH SLEEPING AT FRIENDS HOUSE, DOESN'T KNOW THEY'RE THERE. XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The flock all went to sleep at around eight pm, because they were so tired. They didn't get informed about Fang, seeing as Max was afraid of what to say to them. So she just lay to sleep, only to find that she couldn't, due to the fact that she felt like someone was watching her. She was tossing around when she felt a familiar prickle on the back of her neck. "Fang?" She gasped to the silence, not to him, but because she was scared. Her gut reaction was to call for her best friend.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" He asked in a slightly dazed voice. His hair wasn't even sticking a little in the back like it usually did when he slept.

"…Weren't you in here a second ago?" she asked, trying to make herself less mortified. "No, Max, I was downstairs when you said my name."

"You weren't sleeping? You should be sleeping, Fang, you're sick." Max insisted, swinging her feet over the side of the bed. Fang sat beside her.

"I don't need to. I shouldn't. I should be watching you." He whispered, nuzzling her neck with his lips, nose and chin. She jerked away a little.

"You should be resting." His breathing had increased and he'd leaned closer again.

"I don't want anyone to be able to get close to you. I want them to know you're mine." He murmured. Max was tense as he breathed deeply against her neck.

"Why? I'm your best friend." She muttered.

"Are you? Is that all you are? If you are, say so…but I'll never be able to live, seeing you with someone else. You'd be…" he stopped as he found her main vein, and nudged it.

"I…I don't know how to react, Fang. I'm not…I don't…"

"I want to make sure guys know you're mine, Max. I want to…I'm thirsty, too. You don't understand the _thirst_ being around you brings," he whispered, nudging her again.

"If you're thirsty, go ahead. I won't stop you." She murmured. "What ever is best for the flock…" she murmured, so quietly that she barely heard herself. Fang stopped moving, mouth still hovering over her neck.

"Max, I don't want you to do this only for me. If you aren't ready, I won't. I'll wait. I just wanted to make sure no one ever left a mark on you. _I'm_ the only one allowed to do that." He murmured, backing away. She grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him closer again. "It won't hurt. I promise. I just want to leave a mark, just a little tiny mark…" He was whispering, leaning closer and closer. Max's breath was coming in short.

"Why? What will a mark do?"

"They won't ever touch you…mine, you're mine…" he murmured, then slowly sank his long fangs into her neck. He was right- it didn't hurt. It tingled, like she knew it should hurt, but other than that, she wasn't even dazed. He drank deeply, but it didn't make Max feel sick or weak. '_What's…he doing?'_ She thought.

'_I'm marking you. Just wait and see…'_ he responded, flicking his tongue out on her skin when he pulled away. Then he stared at her for a moment.

"Did it hurt you?"

"No…" Now she felt dizzy, weak, and nauseous. Fang pulled her towards him, holding her for a moment. Then he tilted her chin upwards, kissing her slowly. He bit into his own lip, thick, warm blood flowing into Max's mouth. It was his, but it tasted different than she was used to smelling. It was the last of his blood, his human avian blood. She swallowed, the feelings of sickness wearing off quickly.

**XXXXXXXXXX FANG, SAME TIME SORT OF…XXXXXXXXX**

After that, Fang held her until she fell to sleep. Her breathing was off, but that didn't stop him from leaving the room. He could barely focus on anything, except maybe her. The mark on her neck was black, like his eyes, his hair, possibly his heart? It was just a black spiral, with a ruby red star in the middle. He sat on the couch, staring, unable to think especially clearly.

"Fang, what are you doing up?" He turned and saw Total, laying sleepily on the recliner with Akila.

"Can't sleep. You go to sleep- you all need your sleep, especially if you have to protect me." He gave them both a grin and lay down on the couch, pretending to sleep, but actually listening to Max's light breathing. Iggy and Gazzy were out, breathing deeply and soundly. Angel and Nudge were sleeping like they always did. Dr. Martinez was asleep, but her television was on.

… … … … … … … **MAX AT AROUND FIVE THIRTY … … … … … … … … … … **

"Mom? What are you doing up so early?" Max asked, walking out of her room, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, I've got to go to work at six, Max. If Iggy feels like cooking, there are eggs, bacon, and sausage in the fridge. There's also bread for toast, and orange juice. If he doesn't, there's money in the jar on the fridge, just go order something. You can get delivery if you don't want to leave the house. Just be careful, honey." The doctor said, rushing around the halls as she spoke. She slipped her arms through her white lab coat, then took it off and rolled it into a ball.

"Okay, Mom…and thanks. For helping, for helping us and Fang." Max said awkwardly, finally wide awake. Mom smiled warmly.

"It's fine. I love helping you guys. I love having you around." She gave Max a hug, then looked at her watch. "Oh, shoot, I've got to go. I'll be home by seven and I'll bring dinner. Don't get into trouble, and don't let Gazzy or Iggy play with bombs or explosives near the- I'm sorry. I know you've been doing this for your whole life. I just-"

"It's okay, Mom. I know you worry. I'm going to start waking them up when you leave. I won't let Iggy or Gazzy explode the city, or the dog. Angel and Nudge will not max out the credit cards, and I'll keep them away from the stores. Can we use your computer? Fang…doesn't share the laptop." Max said quickly, wrinkling her nose.

"Sure, just don't leave any of the younger kids alone with it. Bye, honey." She walked out the door, leaving Max standing there, shaking her head.

"Shower, I've got to take a shower." She decided, walking back to Ella's room, then into her bathroom. She turned to the mirror and pulled down the collar of her t-shirt, trying to see if it was a dream, if Fang wasn't acting that weird. "Oh my goth." She whispered, staring at the black spiral. It had a red star in the center, and it made Max a little dizzy staring at it; it didn't look like a tattoo, but not like her skin, either. It was strange. So she wasn't dreaming. And he was acting that weird. What did that mean? What did he mean by marking her as his?

"I meant that I didn't want anyone to touch you, to kiss you, to be able to call you theirs…" his voice murmured through the bathroom. Max jumped and turned around, to find Fang standing behind her. She turned slightly, looking into the mirror. "You can't see my reflection, but I can." He said quietly.

"W-what are you doing in here?" she asked, shaking.

"Just answering you. You were talking aloud. Do you want me to leave?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean, yeah, so I can shower. Don't wake anyone up. Did you need something?" She asked, regaining her composure. His red eyes softened, though still dazed, and he brushed his freezing fingers across her cheek. Then he walked away, closing the door behind him.

Max took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth, then went in a towel to Ella's closet. She grabbed the longest clothes she could find: a black hoodie and a pair of seemingly-too-short blue jean shorts. She walked towards the boys room, tying her hair in a braid as she went.

"Ig, Gaz, wake up. Come on, Iggy, aren't you going to make breakfast? You don't have to cook over an open fire! Moms got a stove!" She said in a teasing voice. Iggy sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Max, it's early. Why do you do this to us? It's been awhile since we slept in beds." He whined. Max froze.

"Iggy, just get up. You can sleep later." Fangs voice said. Iggy stiffened and got up, going downstairs in a carefully devised way of not hitting Fang or Max's shoulders, like he usually did subconsciously. "Why…never mind. Have you eaten yet?" Fang murmured very quietly, his voice dazed still.

"No, Fang, go down stairs."

"Okay."

"Get up, Gazzy, honey." Max gently shook Gazzy's shoulder. "Gasman, get up." She whispered. He groaned and sat up, then wrapped his arms around Max's shoulders and started crying hysterically. Shocked, Max stiffened, then she hugged him back, pulling him into her lap, rocking him slightly. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She murmured into his ear, trying to calm him.

"I…I t-thought F-Fang w-was g-g-gonna d-die!" He whispered just as quietly, trying to stop his tears.

'_My goth, he's eight and he holds his tears back with a s much force as a normal fifteen year old…'_ Max thought guiltily.

"He's okay now, Gazzy. Calm down. He's fine. He's down stairs and up and walking around. He's just really tired. That's all. You can even talk to him now."

"Really?" Gazzy asked silently, wiping his eyes on Ella's shirt- the one that Max laughed about later, for having a stain on the shoulder.

"Yeah, just be really quiet- he was sick only a few hours ago."

'_When should I tell them?'_ She thought to her self…guilty.

"Can I go talk to him? I promise I won't be loud." He said, quietly, as if to prove that he could be quiet.

"…Sure. Go ahead, but don't-" She was cut off by the door slamming open behind Gazzy. She smiled softly. It was good to know that her flock cared about each other. They would always have each others backs. Max shook herself out and went to the girls room, smiling when Angel was trying to get Nudge up lazily.

"I got it, Ange. I'll be just a few. Go down stairs and help Iggy with breakfast." She said happily.

"Okay, but Max? Is Fang…is he going to be okay?"

"He should be back to normal in a few days. Why don't you go and help Iggy?" She was clearly trying to get Angel to go down stairs. Angel nodded, then went out the door.

"Max? What's that?" Angel pointed deliberately to the mark on Max's neck. It was below her shirt collar, but Angel could see it.

"It's nothing. GO help Iggy," she ordered, trying to calm herself down. "Nudge, wake up. Wake up, come on, Iggy's cooking. On the stove!" Nudge sat up slightly, then straightened.

"It wasn't a nightmare…"

"It never is." Max said wryly.

"Fang, is he still sick? Because I hope not! I was so worried about him! We all thought he was going to die! And of course, you were crying so that made us worry. Then you pass out before bedtime, so THAT was so scary, I almost started crying. But I helped Iggy."

"Nudge, I'm…worried." Max whispered, looking at the younger girl. It was going to be hard to talk to Fang for a while, and Iggy wasn't the same. Nudge was next in line.

"About what? We already decided that your mom was safe, and we're safe here, until Fang gets better. So what could you be worried about?"

"Fang…he's so different. I want to be sure that I'll get _my- our- _Fang back." Max bit her lip, wondering if she should dump all of this on an eleven and a half year old. But Nudge nodded.

"Is Fang going to be alright, though? Do you know what happened to him?" The once completely happy, seemingly careless brown eyes looked at Max seriously.

"I don't want to lie to you, Nudge. I should tell you that I'm sure he'll be fine and to go to the kitchen with Iggy. But I want to tell you the truth." Max told Nudge all the details Jeb had given her, except the dead part. Nudge was shaking.

"But he's still our Fang, somewhere deep in there. He's just tired right now. He'll be back." Max was sure now.

"Right. I trust you. Both of yous. You're strong enough to get us through this, and Fang is strong enough to pull through." Nudge said confidently. Max was looking at Nudge with wide eyes.

"Thank you, Nudge. Now go downstairs. I think Iggy's done." Max shook her head as Nudge walked away. She didn't feel like herself. She slowly went down stairs and ate. It was sweet, watching Angel help Iggy serve breakfast.

"Hey, Max, isn't Fang gonna eat?" Gazzy asked. Max resisted the insanely strong urge to glare at him.

"Fang already ate- before everyone was up." She lied. Then she thought about Fang eating before they ate. Hopefully it would hold Angel over, too. Fang was watching them all from the couch in the living room.

"So, Max, what are we gonna do today?" Nudge asked around a mouth full of bacon. Max made a noise, then sighed.

"We definitely need new clothes." Max winced. Nudge and Angel looked at each other.

"Is that an invitation to go to the mall?" Angel asked slowly.

"No, it's an invitation for us to go to the nearest Wal-Mart and buy some easy to move in- cheap - clothes." She said with a ring of authority.

"Fine." Nudge pouted.

"Stop pouting. It's going to be okay." Max laughed. It sounded tense and shaky. Iggy cocked his head to the side, staring in Max's intermediate direction. He raised an eyebrow. "Later." She mumbled, too quiet for the rest to hear. Fang chuckled.

"So when are we going to the store?" Gazzy asked.

"After everyone finishes and gets dressed." She replied, eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone was changed and ready, so they all started to leave the house. All except Fang. Max said that he was still too sick to come. "Guys, why don't you play in the back for awhile, while I go tell Fang his 'orders'?" Max asked, listening to their laughs and compliant responses.

"Max, please? You said after breakfast- I'm thirsty…" Fang whispered. Max grabbed his shoulder and offered her wrist as she dragged him away from the door. He slowly bit into her wrist after she nodded.

'_Why are you so stressed, Max?'_ Fang asked in her head, gently lapping up the blood that flowed freely from her veins.

'_I'm fine, Fang. Just a little worried about every thing. As per usual.'_ She replied dizzily, letting him drink more than she should have. Then he pulled back, lips bloodied. Max sighed and let her eyes droop, falling forward onto him, her head hitting his chest. She felt exhausted. Fang kissed her forehead, her lips, once, once…Then she felt fine. Fully alive.

"They're wondering where you are."

"Bye. Don't leave the house."

"We're in Arizona- where am I going to go?" Fang snickered.. Max shrugged and walked outside. The sun hurt her eyes for second before she shook it off and gathered the kids to go to Wal-Mart.

XXXX

"Max, this is so cute! We _have_ to get it." Nudge said, holding _another_ pink t-shirt.

"It's adorable…" Max mumbled, letting the pink hail storm pass. It did. She was happy to see Nudge get distracted by another shirt, with no pink in it. It was purple.

"Okay, guys. We really need to work together here. Iggy, Gazzy. You two are up first. We're getting you two outfits- one to put on when we get home, and one to put on tomorrow when those are getting washed. You'll have three outfits. That should be enough until we leave." Max snapped. Iggy and Gazzy nodded.

"Why's it so quiet in here, Max?" Iggy asked, sounding twitchy.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." Max murmured, leading him towards the boy clothes. "Jeans and t-shirts, guys. Get two outfits and some comfortable sleep clothes. And remember- we're thinking practical here."

"Right. Practical. I have to remember that, because Gazzy and I were so thinking of getting kilts. Man skirts." Iggy sighed, rolling his sightless eyes. Max squeezed his arm, hard. He winced.

"Oh-Kay. Somebody is in a bad mood." He whispered. Gazzy laughed. Max let out a little snort. Yeah, if that was the only thing wrong, she would be fine.

"Alright, Iggy, Gazzy, start finding clothes." Gazzy searched around, but to his disappointment, only found a plain pair of blue jeans, and a pair of army colored shorts. He found a plain blue t-shirt, and one that had skulls and wings on it. Max smiled when he merely got a pair of boxers with cartoon characters on it and a t-shirt for bed. Iggy grabbed some plain white shirts- mainly so that he could see them- and jeans. He got AC/DC PJ pants and no shirt.

"Kay, guys, we're gonna have to get Fang some new clothes." Max said, looking around. She grabbed a plain black shirt- resisting the urge to get orange- and a pair of tall black jeans. Angel and Nudge picked out his other outfit.

"Journey? Are you kidding?" Max snorted. The girls just shook their heads and forced the shirt into the cart. "Alright, boys, come on, we're going to the girl section." Max said with a shake of her head.

"Max, do you realize how horrible it is for us to go to the girl section? Sure, it's okay for you to go to the guy section, because girls can wear guy stuff without it being weird. But when we go into the girl section, it's totally emasculating. You're going to make poor Gasman suffer?" Iggy asked, earning a punch in the arm from Max.

"Shut-up before I get your head."

"You can't reach." Max back handed him, lightly. He laughed a little. People were quiet, but staring. "I swear if you don't stop drawing attention, I will beat you." She hissed under her breath. Iggy stopped talking. They were in the girl section. Max laughed under her breath when Iggy would brush against something pink and cringe.

"Max, can I get this?" Nudge held up a skirt that was attached to a pair of jeans. The skirt was light purple with darker purple vein like things all over it. The jeans were blue.

"Nudge, I said practical."

"IT IS! I mean, okay, it's a skirt, but it also has jeans. I am eleven, not a hundred and eleven. I'm only a pre-teen once. I mean, I don't want to be mean, Max, but please!" Nudge pleaded. Max rubbed her temples and looked around.

"Fine. But get a pair of shorts, too. And two shirts. Angel, you can get a pair like that in your size." Max looked to her right, but Angel wasn't there. Nor on her left. "Nudge, where's-?"

"She was just there!" Nudge exclaimed, looking at her side, as if she would materialize suddenly.

"Iggy, Gasman, come _here!_" Max hissed.

"What did we do?" Gazzy whined."Where did Angel go?"

'_Angel, where are you? Please don't wander off!'_ Max thought, trying to be loud.

'_Max, erm, I'm behind you.'_ Angel thought, her voice a little confused. Max whipped around, seeing- with a shock- herself. Her first thought was that it was her clone, so she shifted to a fighting stance.

"What do you want?"

'_NO! Max, it's me!! It's me, I swear!' _Angel's voice said in her head, suddenly frantic. Max looked at…_herself_ and sighed.

"You sure?" It was supposed to be a joke. It wasn't funny. Then Angel appeared, the hair changing from straight to curly, dirty blond to light blond, eyes from brown to blue. She shortened. "That was cool!" Gazzy said, using Max's voice.

"I can't change my voice, though." Max sighed and looked at the siblings.

"Well aren't you two a diabolical pair?" She said, smiling.

"Max, can I really get one of those?" She pointed to Nudge's skirt.

"Sure, just hurry, kay?" All three girls got one of the skirts-with-jeans-attached-and-pretending-to-be-a-skort sets. Max didn't want to, but Angel and Nudge did Bambi eyes, saying that it would be cute if they all matched. So she got one that was blue where Nudges was purple and Angels was pink, and the jeans were black. Both of her shirts were blue, one had a set of large wings on it, one was plain. They all got new jackets, new bags, and the girls picked out their PJ sets. They all also got the new, necessary…undergarments.

"Okay, go put your stuff in your bags. Take a shower, and CHANGE!!" Max yelled. "Gazzy first; Angel you can shower in my and Ella's room. Nudge go to Dr. Martinez's room and use her shower- she won't mind." Max ordered, sighing as they grabbed bags from her arms. She sat on the couch, then lurched to her feet and looked around for Total and Akila.

"Total, come here." She said, looking at him.

"Yeah?" He sighed.

"Do you know if there was a bucket or something?"

"I don't think-"

"Never mind, I'll go find one." As she got up, Fang appeared, holding a metal bucket that was about the size of a small tub.

"Here you go." He said quietly. She took it, sighed and headed out side. She turned the hose on and went inside while the tub filled up.

"Akila, Total, come here." She saw, on the dining room table, dog shampoo and flea remover. "Fang…" she breathed.

"Yeah?" he asked, appearing with two large towels.

"Thank you."

"I can help you give them baths, if you want." Max shrugged and started outside. She looked back and saw Fang hesitate, then walk back towards the living room. Total and Akila appeared, tongues lolling out, even though they weren't even in the sun for very long.

"Who's first?" She asked. Akila stepped forward and leapt lightly into the tub. Max wet her, then started scrubbing shampoo through her fur. The dog sat perfectly still. "Good girl." The dog licked her hand affectionately.

After everyone was through with their showers, they were all wearing shorts and too big t-shirts, ones that would hide their wings- slits or not.

"Max, can we go to the park?" Gazzy asked.

"…" Max looked up from the TV. "How about after lunch?" She suggested lightly. He nodded and started pulling Iggy up.

"Let's go make lunch." He said. Iggy grinned and followed him.

"Max, can you brush my hair? It's getting really knotty." Nudge whined. Max sighed and took the brush.

"I don't see why you can't just cut it."

"Because, unlike you, I _like_ my hair. I like your hair, too, but you seem to think it's horrible." Nudge sighed, waiting patiently as Max ran the brush through it. It really was knotted.

"What did you do to it?" Max asked, face concentrated. The brush snapped in half. "You killed it!" That got them both laughing. Angel even giggled. A key turned in the front door, a sound that had the whole flock on their feet. All except Fang, who was nowhere to be seen. They were tensed and ready, even the dogs (excluding Magnolia), and the door opened.

"What's wrong, kids?" Dr. Martinez asked. Max sighed and fell onto the couch.

"Nothing, Mom. We weren't expecting you until seven. Why are you here so early?" She looked at a clock on the wall. 1 PM.

"Well, I came home for lunch, to check on you guys." She smiled, then leaned back outside for a second. "Iggy, honey, you don't have to cook! I brought lunch!" Mom called, coming in with bags of food. "Angel, Nudge, can you help me?" She asked as Max looked around for Fang. Dr. Martinez had went to a Mexican restaurant and brought them all food. When Max returned from her search of Fang- he was in Ella's room, staring at the wall …?- she sat down and ate, thinking quietly to herself.

"Max, I asked if it was alright if we went outside to play!" Nudge said, waving a cheese stick in her face. Max yelped and toppled off her chair, looking up at them. Iggy laughed and helped her up.

"Sure, as soon as your done. Don't get your clothes dirty." She replied, then looked down at her food. Iggy didn't go outside with the kids. As soon as Dr. Martinez walked into the kitchen to do the dishes, he sat in the chair beside Max, glaring.

"What's wrong with Fang? You said you'd tell me later." She looked at him, glaring right back. She couldn't lie to him- she _did_ tell him that she'd tell him later. And he deserved the whole truth.

So she told him everything that Jeb had told her. Iggy was paler than average. She didn't say anything about the blood drinking though- he would want to let Fang rotate between them and putting him in danger was not acceptable.

"So…he's…what is he?" She almost replied 'vampire' but that would imply blood drinking, and- see the paragraph above.

"I'm not sure, Iggy. But I know that he's going to be fine. He'll be better in a few days." Max insisted.

"How, Max? You just said that Jeb told you he's dead. How is that alright?" Max flinched, and Iggy must have realized what he said. "Look, I'm just-"

"Getting me back to my place. I know. That's fine- because it's true. We're going to be fine, Iggy. He's just going to have a lower body temperature than average." At this they both laughed shakily.

"So what now?"

"We rest- make sure the others think that's what we're doing. Letting Fang rest. It's at least a part of the truth." Max sighed. Iggy nodded and walked away.

"Max, I have to go back to work. Just call if something happens, kay?" Mom asked, looking at her warmly. Then she sighed. "Or at least leave a note or message." Max took a shaky breath, then leapt into her mothers arms, hugging her hard. She was shaking. Her wings extended a bit. "Max?"

"I'm fine. I think I just needed a hug." Max whispered, holding on tight. Dr. Martinez tightened her arms around her.

"Max?" Fang called, looking around the corner. "Oh." He said, backing up. Max straightened and waved to her mom before walking over to Fang.

"What's up?" She asked casually, walking to the computer room.

"I was worried- your mind felt stressed." Max's brow furrowed.

"Can you read my mind?" She asked curiously.

"No- more like sense it." She shrugged and sat in front of the computer, turning it on and typing the password. "What are you looking for?"

"I just feel like looking for some books to read." Max said, going to Barns and Noble dot com. Fang nodded and sat down, watching her. She felt her back stiffen and she sat perfectly still, typing in titles of books.

She found a few more books, but really wasn't interested. Finally she turned around on the chair, gasping when she saw Fang standing too close. "You scared me."

"What's wrong?" He demanded, looking at her.

"Nothing- I'm just worried about you." At this she tried to walk around him, but he was at the door before she knew he'd moved.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to leave us." She lied. Her mind was serene. Fang paused, thinking, or sensing into her mind. Then he relaxed, and his face became the dazed mask it was a few hours ago.

"Max…" he breathed, coming close to her. He was breathing in her scent, and he stopped just above the mark he'd left on her neck. Max's breathing was hitched. "Could I…maybe…just a little…"

"Sure. Go ahead." Max whispered, trying to hold still. It didn't hurt this time, and he only drank a little bit.

'_You need to relax.'_ He told her.

'_What about you? This thing is two way-ed, ya know. You're stressed, too. Why?'_

'_You may be surprised by this, but I do worry about you guys. '_ Fang replied, pulling away. He looked…full, if that was the right word. He licked his lips, eyes dazed. Max touched his cheek, then started walking away.

"Thank you." Fang said quietly, catching her wrist. She tried pulling away, but he was stronger than her.

"You're welcome, can I go now?" She asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

"…Did I do something wrong?" He asked, sounding hurt. Max sighed and hugged him, trying to assure him that he'd done nothing wrong- he was still part of their flock. A little different, but still part of the flock.

"Nah--I'm just a little tired, Fang. I'm going to sleep." She walked away, and felt Fangs cold lips on her cheek before she made it to her room. When she turned, he wasn't there. She shook her dizzy head and went to lay down for a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Max woke up, she was confused. She shot out of bed, looking around. Nothing. The clock on Ella's night stand said that it was eleven. The kids would be asleep. She walked down stairs, in search of left over's, and looked around. She went to the kitchen, and grabbed a crystal cup from her mothers cabinet.

"What's wrong?"

"GAH!" She jumped, dropping the cup. Fang caught it, though he was just on the other end of the kitchen a second ago.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, looking down as he set the cup on the counter.

"It's fine- you always do that, anyways."

"Max, what's wrong with me?" His eyes were pleading with her, as if she would have the answers.

"Nothing is wrong with you- you're going to be fine." She said, and her mind was racing. He knew it.

"Max, you're not telling me something…Why? I feel so…out of it and I can't think right- I know that I hurt you, already. I don't want to hurt you." He was whispering near the end. Max looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. She felt so bad, that this had happened to him. Why couldn't all of her flocks pain, all of it, everything be all on her? Then she wouldn't have to worry about them getting hurt- they wouldn't be hurting.

"Why are you guilty?" He asked, grabbing her chin.

"You're hurting- I don't like it when anyone is hurting." She sighed, getting orange juice out and pouring it in the cup.

"I hurt _you_, though, Max. I told myself that I wouldn't hurt you again…but I almost killed you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"I took too much blood, but I didn't even realize it, until your mind was…calm. Deathly calm. You slept through the kids yelling at the TV, through the dogs barking…and I couldn't get you up. I was so worried…and it was because of me…" He was whispering still.

"Chatty, aren't we?" She murmured, too low for him to hear. Or, so she thought.

"Worried, is more like it. I'm sorry, Max." She jumped when she felt him leaning on her.

"What are you worried about?"

"I'm worried I'm going to take too much- that you're not going to be able to…" then he stopped, waiting. Thinking. She felt his mind begin to race.

"Don't worry about me- I'll be fine. It's you who everyone's worried about."

"Because they don't know what's wrong with me." He said, voice sounding regretful.

"That's okay- if you want to tell them, we will. If not, then we won't. They're happy being lied to, anyways." Max whispered, turning around and putting her hands on either side of Fangs cold face.

"I want them to know- but I don't want them to…want me out." '_Because you will choose them, always…'_ She heard him think. He was too close, or she wouldn't hear them.

"No, Fang, they won't. You're their brother, father figure, everything that means- they won't decide that you're too strange for them."

"But I'm dangerous!" He hissed, ripping her hands off his face roughly. He was pacing now. His mind was reeling, distressed.

"No, you're not. You're just not completely in control of your new senses yet. Because, well, you're new at this. When you get better, we'll be normal again."

"Right, on the run, and oh, we can't forget to tell them that you'll be sleeping a lot, because I have to have your blood to survive." Max tilted her head at his sarcastic comment.

"He never said that you need _my_ blood to survive."

"But I don't want anyone else's…" he said quietly, suddenly the new Fang again. Max wanted him to go back to angry and ranting.

"That's okay, though. It's fine. I can handle it." She said, protective of her flock.

"What if you can't?"

"I can." She insisted, resisting the urge to tell him that maybe the world could live without a few rabbits or deer.

"If you say so- tell me if you get to tired." Fang said, cornering her. He was coming closer, making Max trapped between the counter and him. She was worried, now. "Are you scared of me?" He whispered, face very close to his.

'_Yes, but only because I don't know what to do with you…'_ She thought, hoping he couldn't actually read her mind.

"Your mind is scared…why?"

"You're…really c-close, Fang." She murmured, trying not to bring herself that much closer to his mouth. She'd seen the fangs those things held.

"I know…" He whispered, eyes almost normal- except they were red. "Can I kiss you?" He asked softly.

... ... ... ... ...

"Yes…" Max murmured, leaning closer.

…

…

--


	3. Hm

**Hey guys- sorry for the cliffy- I couldn't help it. Lmao. Okay, so here ya go. I'm not sure how long it's going to be- as I type, the internet is off, so ?shrugs? Lmao… enjoy, while you can. No, it's not Miggy- it's a brother sister thing. I adore love triangles, but this is not one. He's just worried about Fang and Max, and he's trying to get used to Fang being what he is, and trying to help Max while he can. He's a little afraid to talk to Fang, because he doesn't know if he'll be different. Just wanted to clear that up. XD**

Their lips met, sending fireworks into both minds. Fang pressed Max closer to the counter, though some how staying gentle with her. She felt his fangs slide out a little. One of her arms slipped down, off the counter, dropping the cup. No shattering noise. Fang's hand slid through her hair, holding the back of her head gently. Max pushed herself closer to him, one hand on his shoulder. His tongue slid out, tracing hers softly. She opened her mouth very slightly, sliding her hand into his hair, then pulling herself closer to him. His fang hit her lip, bringing a rusty, rough taste to the kiss. Fang pulled away first this time, face still close to Max's as she took gasping breaths.

"I…uh…" She started to run away, but Fang grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. He ducked his head a little, letting his bangs cover his eyes a little.

"You kissed back." He informed, releasing her. She stood there for a second, staring at him, brown eyes wide and wild, swiveling back and forth.

"I know." She breathed, then took off, running outside where it was cool. The night blanketed the town as she ran down the empty road, bare feet slapping against the pavement. Then she took to the air, not even paying attention to who could have been watching. Or _what _could have been watching.

XXXX

Max arrived back at her mothers house at around seven in the morning. Dr. Martinez only brought a blanket and some cookies out, sitting her on the porch swing with a previously unseen mug of hot chocolate.

"Glad you're back." Was all she said, and she started to get up.

"…I'm confused." Max murmured. Mom sat back down next to her, pushing the swing a little.

"About?""Everything." Under Mom's look, she admitted, "Fang." "What about Fang?""…I'm worried about him, is all." Max said, denial clear even to her.

"Maybe you should give him a chance- he's doing very well. And of course, he's really worried about _you_, Max.""He shouldn't be- he should be getting better, rather than worrying about me." Max said defiantly.

"I'm sorry, but that's not how lo-life works, kiddo." Valencia smiled softy at her, about to get up."How did you-?"

"I'm a mother- I know these things." Max nodded, accepting that she might not ever know what she was talking about. "Just wait a little bit- sometimes it takes a while for the answer _you_ want to give people, or yourself, to appear, but I'm sure you'll choose right. Ella will be home today, for just a little bit." With that she walked to her car, got in, waved, and backed out.

Max went inside, sighing. Fang was nowhere in sight. Iggy was sitting on the couch, elbows on his knees, face resting on his hands. His head shot up when she closed the door.

"Where'd you go?" Was all he asked.

"I'm sorry- I was just flying around." And she still wanted to- she was still stressed, and flying was the only thing that usually helped with that. Flying fast worked only when she was upset or confused. Flying slow, with her flock, was usually how she relaxed from stress. "Wanna fly with me?" She asked, knowing flying relaxed _everyone_ when they were stressed. Iggy smiled a little.

"Sure." With that he stood up, put his shoes on, and waited outside on the porch. Fang was suddenly standing in the walk way."Where are you going?""Flying- Iggy's with me." She said abruptly, turning and putting her shoes on and starting to walk outside. Fang snatched her arm."Why?" Was all he said. Max shrugged and started out. "I didn't mean that, and you know it." Old Fang showing through. "I don't know what to do." She whispered, which made Fang loosen his grasp on her arm. "Is it that hard to say…no? Or…yes?" He asked, eyes pleading with her."Fang, sometimes you don't think- I know, I know, some times I don't think, and it's you who has to be the smart one, but I think about this. And I know that if something goes wrong…things would change." She hissed, shaking her head and walking outside- a place Fang would not venture. She stumbled off the stairs, grabbing Iggy's arm to help her stand. He didn't respond to her attack.

"Sorry." She said, letting go and walking to the back of the house. "What happened?" Iggy asked, following her expertly. She looked at him and smiled, realizing that no matter what she told him- he couldn't see her blush."Come on." With that she jumped into the air, whipping her wings out and flying high into the sky. Iggy followed swiftly, keeping up with great practice. "I don't know what to tell him, Iggy." She sighed, then stopped herself. What was with all of this telling-the-younger-ones-all-of-her-problems?? Well, if Fang had really died, then she probably would have turned to Iggy to help her, anyways.

"What to tell him about what?" He was confused. She sighed again, audibly. His head turned to her quickly, and a smile lit his face. "He kissed ya again, didn't he?" He smirked.

"Well- wait, how do you know he's ever kissed me?" Iggy shrugged, smirking more.

"Angel says he's _always_ thinking about it." He responded, then winced. "You don't have to tell her that...I ratted her out." He looked at Max sheepishly."I won't- she'll probably know already. But I do have to talk to her about that.""Max, why can't you just let her have a little bit of fun?" Iggy sighed. Max's face got that just-been-bitch-slapped look on. "I-I…Why- how could you-" She stuttered, unable to speak. Iggy looked sorry.

"I'm sorry- that's not what I meant. I just meant that she needs to have a little more fun, and she's got these amazing powers that she isn't allowed to use. I just think that if I had that power, I'd want to use it." "You're right- maybe I'll let her use her mind powers as much as she wants, and then while she's walking around, reading everyone's minds, she'll tell us what _you're thinking_ all the time. Yeah, and she'll be spitting everyone's thoughts all over, and none of us will ever lie. Like, hmm, maybe where your bomb supplies are, possibly?" Max smiled, knowing she'd caught him."Sorry." He mumbled.

"You guys think that the things I do are just for my amusement- well, they're not. I take things away from you, I yell at you, I punish you for your own good. I know, you probably don't think so but I do just want to take care of you." She gave him a smile. Then she grabbed his hand and let him feel her face, so he knew she was smiling. He smiled back and pulled his hands away, flying steadily. His wings were so long, that no matter how far away he was it felt like he'd hit Max in the head.

"What should I tell him, Iggy?" Max asked quietly, staring down at the little houses. She focused on one black Jeep Wrangler, watching it speed too quickly down the high way. "What do you want to tell him?" Well, Iggy seemed to be getting deep. She laughed a little to herself.

"I-If I knew, I'd tell him.""Max." Iggy sighed, exasperated. "Do you ever do that? We can always ask Angel what you're always thinking about." "Angel wouldn't- plus, I usually tell him what I think. Even if it means telling him that dark green is NOT his color." At this Iggy chuckled. "I just…don't _know_ what I think about it." She was blushing, but Iggy couldn't see. Iggy tapped her face.

"I've never seen anyone turn_ that_ particular shade of red." "You've never seen anyone, period." She snapped, reddening more. Then she saw Iggy's face drop. "Sorry, Iggy. I was just kidding." She felt bad. Whoops. He shrugged.

"It's fine- I should be used to it by now." "No you shouldn't- it wasn't a choice, like a bad tattoo or a bad hair cut." That got him smiling."I've been blind for almost twelve years- I should have…gotten over it by now. That's all." Max nodded, then sighed."Shall we head back and get breakfast started?""Sure. But one thing- _we _aren't going to be **COOKING **breakfast. I'll be doing the cooking- you, you will do the waking of the others." He grinned at her. "Mrs. I-burnt-half-the-expensive-kitchen-down-and-that-could-be-why-Jeb-saved-us-from-the-School-in-the-first-place.""You know what? That was the one time- the one time! I was nine. Jeb should have known what he was in for." She laughed. She shrugged then, her mood shifting instantly. Like it was never happy in the first place.

"Sorry.""Meh- it was fun to think of." She said, shrugging once more. "But it made you sad- I don't know what to do to make you happy again. I miss the old, snappy, moody, bossy Max." He sighed."I miss the old Fang." It wasn't supposed to slip out, but it did, and now she couldn't take away the look on Iggy's face. "Yeah, we all do. You think that because we're the younger ones, that we don't notice things, but we do. All of it. The way Fang's been watching you constantly, following you, just staring. Every time some one else looks at you too long, he starts glaring something fierce. Sometimes we notice that you'll be dizzy after spending five minutes with him in a room, and we don't think that it's an oxygen deprived vertigo." He smiled a little at his humor deprived joke.

"I smell an innuendo." Max joked in a sing-song voice. Iggy laughed.

"Well?" "I'm not gonna tell you until Fang's ready to tell you. He's scared that you guys will reject him. I don't want him to be afraid." She murmured.

"What about the rest of us Max? We're afraid- for him, but still afraid. You aren't-""I think about your pain all the time- all of yours. I hate when you're afraid, but it's not like I can take away any fear you feel. And…I want you to feel safe. But it's not going to happen. So I have to focus on the things I can fix. Like the Fang thing- if he's afraid of _telling_ the _flock_ something, then I have to make it clear to him that you guys won't reject him no matter what he is or has to do." That much slipped. She clamped her mouth shut tightly. "What does he _have_ to do, Max?" Iggy asked suspiciously. "I'll race ya." She took off, a rocket piercing the air. Iggy shook his head, but followed. Clearly, Fang's fear of telling the flock something was something that she was not going to let fly. Ahh, puns.

XXXXX

"Max, what are we going to do today?" Nudge asked at lunch, at the same time she finished speaking, the front door opened. Fang was standing over Max, hunched slightly.

'_Okay, that protective thing is getting old _fast._'_ She thought, shaking her head. Fang backed up, smiling a little.

"Wait for it…" Just as he finished speaking, a loud shriek filled the room, so shrill that the flock-Total and Akila included- winced. The sound hurt their over sensitive ears, especially Iggy. Ella dashed in the room, her arms around everyone at once, it felt like. She was moving almost as fast as Fang, Max thought wryly. "When did yous get here? Mom did NOT inform me of this!" She shrieked, hugging Nudge, then Angel, Gazzy, Max, Iggy, but she stopped at Fang. Any other time, in her excitement she would have forgotten his aversion to physical contact, but it wasn't that that had her backing away from him slowly. Her eyes were wide with fear now, and she was shaking slightly. "Max…?" She looked between the two. Fang wasn't tensed- instead he looked more along the lines of hurt, and he shot Max a look, an I-told-you-so look, and he was gone suddenly, probably in the computer room."Ella, come on." Max grabbed her arm and dragged her to the room they now shared- for now, apparently. "What's…why do I feel like I should be scared of him? Why are his eyes red? Why does he move so fast? Why-""Stopstopstop!!" Max yelled, suddenly ready to cry. Ella saw that and sat down on the bed, hard. "What's going on, Max?" She asked, face scared.

"I-I wish I knew." Max breathed, then controlled herself. "Right. You want answers. He's just a little different, that's all. He's stronger, faster, and probably more durable than the rest of us. That's all. His eyes are part of the transformation. Jeb…said it had something to do with him turning fifteen. That he'd be back to normal shortly. He said a few days, but I also had him by the throat, ready to _rip. It. Out._" Max took a calming breath and continued. "So Angel told me that she said he thought he'd be better by the end of seven days. How ironic." Max rolled her eyes.

"Okay- but what _is_ he, Max?" The question Max'd been hoping to avoid. She cringed, trying to back away. "That bad, huh?" Max nodded. Ella sighed. "Okay, tell me, I'm ready.""I'm not quite sure if it's what I think it is. I mean, it seems like it- he's got all of the qualities- strength, speed, senses, bloo-" She cut herself off. Ella gasped. "No. He's not drinking blood." "Quiet, Ella." Max moaned, suddenly ready to cry again; Fang's mind was beyond repair, though. It was reeling, and depressed. Beyond, but Max didn't know what to call it.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot that he could hear! I didn't mean it in a bad way- I was shocked." Ella was shaking her head frantically, eyes behind Max. She whipped around, finding Fang standing there, face stricken.

"They're going to-" He choked on his words, trying to get away. Max's hand caught his wrist this time, softly, but he stayed still as if she was the strongest person in the world. His skin was still ice cold. He looked back at her slowly.

"No. They. Won't. I spoke to Iggy." She was barely whispering, but somehow she knew that he could hear her. "I didn't tell him anything- he told me that they wouldn't reject you, or want you out, no matter what, Fang. Stop worrying about that.""He says that. He doesn't know- he wouldn't-couldn't understand. None of them would. It would be so horrid that…they would want me gone." Fang whispered, eyes completely gone. Max was afraid for a minute to feel his mind, scared of what she might feel there. But it was better for him, if she would check. It was scared, sad, depressed, dark, everything she had hoped it wouldn't be. And more, of course, because life wasn't simple. "Fang…I don't think you know your flock at all. They love you- they love each other, we all love the whole flock. It wouldn't matter if you'd grown an extra limb, an extra head, a few fangs, or a bad stench, we'd still love you. You're family." She murmured, framing his face with her hands. Then she backed up, face red. Fang didn't even mention the blush to her, instead staring at her with eyes frozen in the same pained way they'd been before.

"I didn't grow an extra limb, an extra head, or bad odor. I grew fangs, and a new appetite. One for our fear less leader- and that probably won't flow too smoothly with them.""What about Angel? She may be six and a half, but seriously, she's not stupid, and she can read our thoughts. I hope she isn't, but she most likely is. I hate that, too. Because this isn't something a six year old- mutant or not- should be dealing with. Please, Fang, just listen. She hasn't even said a word to the others, and I think it's because she wants _you _to do it. To prove that they will still accept you.""She isn't that cryptic, Max. She'll probably be ignoring it because-""Because, Fang, you're like a daddy to me." Angel's voice said from the door, eyes wide as she stared up at Fang. His red iris's became panicked, and his pupils narrowed. He might've flushed, but instead he was suddenly behind Max. (He had really been avoiding speaking to the rest of the flock)"I-""He doesn't know how to take that, Angel. Just go back down stairs with the others for now.""But Max, I don't want Fang to think that we'll hate him if he is different. You guys didn't hate me when I had so many more powers than yous. Isn't this a little bit the same? He can just run faster, move faster, speak faster, and is stronger and everything than us.

That's like how I can breathe under water and how I can read thoughts, and control minds, and shape shift, and how Gazzy can change his voice, how Nudge can feel and see into the past and is magnetic when she wants to be. Iggy can feel colors, and other things. Max, you can fly really faster than all of us. And- and-" By then, the tears that were falling down her face down too quickly for _Fang_ to handle, because he was holding her suddenly, shushing her.

"I'm sorry, Angel." Max felt his mind, and realized he knew that it hurt her to see Angel crying and saying all of those things. "I didn't want to hurt you guys. Just calm down and go down stairs. I'll tell them later, okay?" He wasn't definite on the time, but he wasn't lying. "Okay. I'm sor-"

"No." Fang said, resisting as much as possible. Max saw his fangs sliding out a little, as he hugged Angel so close, and saw him brush them across her neck."Go down stairs, now Angel. We'll be down soon." Max said hurriedly, realizing she hadn't let him have any blood today. Ella was watching with horror as Fang turned around, flashing those fangs that seemed horrifying to her, Ella, but average- if not…hot- to Max.

"I- I…no. That's not what I meant Fang. I'm sorry." Ella sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, I'm good. Right. I can get used to that." She smiled brightly. "I guess I don't have to worry about your safety right?" She laughed out loud, obviously over the fact that Fang was a…vampire? Yes, Max was sure he was.

"I guess not." Max joined in the laughter.

"Not mine- or Max's." She just shook her head, but Ella had a strange gleam in her eye that Max did not like.

"Okay." Ella nodded. "So what now?" "Fang and I have to…er, talk. So could you…?" She got the hint and walked away, leaving them in silence. Fang stared at her, red eyes seeming to brighten, then darken when he realized what she'd meant. "Max, you're too tired." He insisted, backing up."I want to talk, too. I know, I know. Don't gasp in surprise." She shook herself out, then sat on the bed. She moved her hair, exposing the mark he'd left on her.

"Just a little bit…a little…sip. Yeah, that's all. Thank you…you're so beautiful and generous, and _brave._ The bravest person I know." It was like he was babbling to himself- or procrastinating drinking. "Just drink, and we'll talk." She said, pulling him beside her. He leaned towards her, kissed the corner of her mouth, frowned, then bit into her skin. It surprised her- he hadn't asked this time.

'_Why?'_ She asked, and knew he would hear and know what she was talking about.

'_I'm sorry. I forgot- I should have. I…was really…thirsty….it was hurting…'_ He said, and Max stiffened.

'_You're fine, Fang. I was just surprised. I thought you _couldn't_ if you didn't ask. Which makes me wonder why you did before- clearly I was okay with it.'_ Max said, feeling herself fade. Fang felt that and immediately his mind was alarmed, enough to pull away, lap the holes on her neck- made Max blushed, by the way- and looked at her face carefully. SHIFTS…VIEWS, I GUESS. LMAO.

He'd taken too much. She should have drank enough of his remaining blood to be okay, to be regenerating her own blood so quickly that it wouldn't matter, but he knew that it wasn't enough, apparently. Maybe he had enough blood of his own left…to…

So what did he do? Cut his arm open and let her drink? She'd be uncomfortable any way they did this, but the only way he could think would work was to bite his own lip and…but she'd never agreed to…let him kiss her…

In a way she had, but …other than that…she was mostly on…the opposite side of the field, with that one.

"Fang, what's wrong with you?" Max asked, face open and showing her emotions. "Just wondering how I could manage to hurt you, realize I did, then hurt you again." He shrugged, looking at her. That caused her pain, too. Damn, he was just a killing machine, no? That made him wince.

"Fang, I'm fine. A little tired, but fine." She whispered, starting to lean back. At that Fang put his hand behind her neck, pulled her to him hard and kissed her. It was always the same- his feelings would get jumbled, his mind would race, be electrified, and it would feel like that so long as he stayed with Max, life would be sustained. He bit into his own lip with the razor sharp fangs of his, letting a bunch of blood flow into her surprised mouth.

He was every bit as surprised as she was. He had thought that, upon giving Max that big gulp the other day, he'd given the last of his blood away. But apparently, he'd had enough left to give. And that felt good, knowing that he could still give something to her, even if he thought he should do more. He was always _taking_ and never giving. It was horrible. But he couldn't stop it. Not when she agreed so fully to it, and it was hard to resist those brown eyes…

She pulled back, swallowing hard. Her face was pale, but her mind wasn't tired- just scared now. Why was no one seeing how scared everyone was of him?

"Why- how?""Because, it should make you…able to stand all of my selfish taking." He murmured.

"It's not selfish- it's survival, damn it!" Max growled, then slapped a hand over her mouth. Obviously, she'd felt as if she crossed the line. Fang shot her a smile, saw and felt the flicker of fear in her, and closed his mouth. Fangs. He forgot to retract them. Hard to remember when they felt so right when they were showing. "No, it's not those." Max murmured, reaching over and wiping something off his chin. Blood. His own, he would have noticed if it was hers. It was his own. Why was it still dripping? That's when he felt his skin seal up on it's own accord. "Let's go downstairs." Fang suggested.

"What are we going to do today? Before they ask." "You guys could go out again." Max frowned at the regret in his voice. "What would happen if you went into the sun? Aren't your wings cramped up?""Yeah, but I know that the sun will be too hot, and that I'll be uncomfortable, and that it'll hurt." He sighed, then glanced at her, eyes saddened. "Have we checked- it's been at least three days." Then he felt her mind wonder about risking it. She didn't like it. "Never mind. We'll find something to do in the house." She grimaced.

"Why? You shouldn't board yourselves up if it's because of me. I've got tons to do on my own." "Really? You want us out?" She asked, slightly insulted.

"That's not it-""I know, Fang. I know you better than _you know you._" She rolled her eyes, smiling at him. Brightening his day. She always thought her smile was off, some how messed up, marred by all the punches she'd taken, but he'd always loved it, and now with his enhanced senses, he could see how perfect it was. It was gorgeous, and beautiful. And it was never going to be his- for some reason he figured that's how it would be, because she always ran, and seemed to only kiss back on instinct. And that was just barely. At least he tried.

"Max…please…it's just a yes or no. Not that hard." The smile fell away, and her face became pained.

"Fang, it is hard. Because either choice will change_ everything_. Either way, something **big **will happen. I can't answer, because something happens either way. I hate that, too. Because I only wanted things to be normal, again." She whined, subconsciously leaning her head on his chest. That made him feel better, to feel her breathing on him, heart beating, blood flowing. It was comforting to know that she was still alive.

"You don't think that I understand that? I know- I knew all along that you just wanted it to go back to normal. But everything _IS _changing. I'm…devastatingly different, things are different- even before I got sick things were different. I mean…you never talk to me any more. I wish you would- sometimes I think that I wish I could take back…erm, everything, so that we can be best friends again." Fang whispered. He felt her mind become pained, in agony because of his words.

"We're not friends any more?" She murmured.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that you don't _act_ like it. You act like I'm just someone standing there. I want to be…yours." He breathed. Max stiffened, but didn't move.

"I-""MAX!" Angel yelled from downstairs. From her tone of voice, nothing was wrong. Fang was downstairs before Max had even moved.

"What's the matter?" He asked quietly. Angel looked up at him.

"…We…wanted to do something today." She whispered, as if sorry she'd bothered.

"Like what?" He titled his head, wondering at her. She flinched.

"We don't _have_ to go outside. We can play inside, and do stuff indoors, today." She smiled sweetly at him, and he didn't respond. Max made her way down stairs.

"What's the matter? What'd I miss?" She gave Fang a look. One he didn't recognize. It wasn't a 'we're talking later' look, or a 'you're in trouble' or even a 'what's the matter.' it was…confusing. Angel titled her head, obviously listening to their minds. Fang felt Max's mind for a moment, then back pedaled quickly. It didn't feel like her mind at _all_. It was confused, whirling, and a little…soft. Like something it'd never been. That couldn't mean anything good. But Angel was smiling. "Angel wants to do something, that's all," he assured, figuring that the only reason her mind was like that was because she didn't know if something was wrong. It was still the same.

'_Angel, are you going to tell me about this?'_

'_Thought you'd never ask. She's thinking about how to respond to your…questions. And…it's tilting in your favor, that's all I'm saying.'_ Fang felt her presence leave his mind and he glanced at Max, obviously thinking of more than what to entertain the kids with today.

"Alright, guys, how about we just do something relaxing, like have a movie day or something?" Max suggested, looking over all of the faces. Iggy looked slightly concerned, but otherwise bored. Gazzy nodded happily. Nudge nodded too enthusiastically, and Fang was surprised she didn't get a headache. He heard her neck crack. Total sighed and flopped on the ground by Akila. Magnolia was watching them both warily. Ella smiled and sat on the couch, dragging Nudge and Angel with her. Max shrugged.

"Okay, I guess we're ready. Angel, Nudge, Ella decide on a movie, then Total, Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang decide on one. I'll go make…popcorn or something." Max said, walking into the kitchen. Fang followed. The cup that she'd accidentally knocked over last night was still on the counter, where he set it when he caught it. He saw her eyes flicker to it, and away. Her mind softened a little, the acute senses dulling a bit. His back stiffened, wings twitching. Uh-oh. "Max?" He asked. She dropped the bowl she'd gotten out. He caught it and set it down. "Sorry," he apologized again. "No, it's fine." She picked the bowl up, slowly, biting her lip. Then Max turned to him, looking at him from under her eye lashes. She took one step closer, then stopped. She was too close, he could smell her rushing blood, hear her heart pounding way faster than usual. She took another step, the bowl between them. Fang found his breathing way off, though he knew that he didn't need to breathe at all.

He was sure that if his heart was still working, alive, it'd be pounding twice as fast as hers. Her eyes fluttered a little, as if scared- her mind was, of rejection, how stupid- and she pushed him back to the counter.

"What answer do you want?" She whispered, quiet enough to keep the conversation from the prying ears in the living room. Even Total's and Akila's.

"I want you." He murmured, breathing hitched. He leaned towards her neck, though he'd never been less thirsty.

"Feeling's mutual." She replied, leaning closer to him. She turned his head towards her, meeting his lips with hers. He shivered, but she should be the cold one, what with his ice like lips on her warm ones. She pushed closer to him, though the bowl was still in one hand between their torso's. He smiled, though not breaking contact. "_Mine."_ He murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FEW DAYS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fang was acting slightly normal, though somehow still managed to keep his new attitude. The rest of the flock seemed to be getting less and less amused and more and more annoyed with the fact that he followed Max around like crazy. Ella went to camp, so they were home alone most of the time, until Mom got back from work.

"Guys, I think we should be leaving soon." Max decided, standing in front of everyone. It was about noon, so Mom wasn't home yet. Nudge's mouth fell open to protest, but Angel beat her to it.

"But Max, we're all so comfortable here." She said, eyes sad.

"And we're getting enough food." Gazzy said around a mouth full of hot dog.

"Plus, we're safe." Nudge finally added, and that seemed the end of her argument. Thank goth.

"And there haven't been any attacks lately." Iggy added. Fang was behind Max, watching, waiting.

"I think something is wrong. I feel like someone is watching us. And I don't feel the flattery of stalkers." She added sharply.

"What do you think it is?" Total asked bitterly.

"I'm not sure." She sighed. "Okay, I'm going outside. Be back in a sec." She said blurrily, going out quickly. Something wasn't right. She darted around the side of the house, eyes wheeling everywhere. She kept her back hunched, and muscles coiled.

"Ahh, so you're the one Maximum. You are pretty. A nice toy, if I do say so myself." A voice said from behind her. She jerked up right and turned around. A teenager stood, leaning against the brick house, all casual. Swinging a gun on his finger by the trigger.

"Who are you?" "Nunya. The point is that I know who you are." He smiled and looked into her eyes. Then he frowned. "What? Did you not enjoy the little game I set up? This would be so fun. If only you'd cooperate and play the right way. I know what you're thinking- this is the kind of game Jeb is talking about. No, it's not. I really want to play. He's talking hypothetically." "Okay, WHAT are you?" He blinked twice.

"Oh, thanks. I'm the assassin. They call me Ace. They want me-" he pointed to himself. "To take care of-" he made a show of shooting her in the center of her forehead. "You." he caressed her face.

"Um- and I'm supposed to what? Take it like a dog?" She snarled at him, knocking his hand from her face.

"Oh, no. That wouldn't be fun at _all_. I hate it when they do that." They. He said they. Like he'd killed before. But he couldn't be more than seventeen. '_He's only a teenager, and he has killed enough times to say 'they' casually.'_ She thought in disgust. Max stiffened when she saw him move.

"They?" She asked warily, praying for time. Maybe Fang would- you idiot! Fang can't go in the sun- it hurts him _so far! _She thought calming things, and hoped Angel and Fang didn't notice anything. Ace nodded.

"Oh, yes, "they". The School, and Itex has created me purely for taking care of their little screw ups. Of course, they didn't think that you guys needed me yet, but you proved quite hard to catch. That's why I was so eager to meet you. You think, you plan, and you're pretty. Too bad I have to kill you.""Jesus, don't you have a soul?" Max snapped, glaring at him. She wasn't all for that soul crap, but clearly this kid didn't have one. His sapphire blue eyes saddened for a second, before going flat.

"No, as a matter of fact, I don't." He said quietly. "Why do you care? Aren't you supposed to hit me now and save your little family?" He snarled. Claws extended from his fingers. Something flashed in his eyes. "Run, Max." he pleaded softly.

"Why should I run? Because that's what you want me to do?" Then he stood up straight, the claws going into his fingers again, and a charming smile spread across his face.

"Nah- I'd prefer to fight. But right now I'm armed. Armed far past your imagination. At this moment, you have not one, but seventy guns trained on your head, including mine. I don't give a damn about fair fights, but I do like to take my kill for my own. I don't want someone else's bullet to be the one to take you out. You seem to be a good one to take on. You may put up a fight.""And if I win?" She snarled.

"You won't…but for hypothesis's sake, if you were to win, take down the worlds most dangerous and sadistic- savage, even- assassin, well you might well be doing all of us a favor." He flicked dark brown hair out of his eyes, clenched his jaw. "But for some odd reason, I don't think you'll win. They told me your smart, sassy, stubborn, and strong, Maximum." She watched him back away, a light suddenly in his sapphire eyes. "Let's just see how strong you are." He jumped into the air, onto the house, and seemed to disappear. She was shaking. They couldn't know about this- this Ace character.

'_**Maximum, I know you really don't want to hear this, but…well you've got a new mutation.**__'_ Jeb told her.

'_What do you mean by that, Jeb? And how do you know?'_

'_**If I'm right, you can…and please, don't jump to conclusions- let me explain first- transmit part of your soul to these soulless experiments. Of course, not all of them will be able to take it, or don't deserve it. But the ones that do, you can give them a part of your soul. It will be painful. But if they have a part of your soul, they will be good. Pure. You will be doing a good thing. It will be tearing a piece of your soul from you, and giving it to someone else. Your soul is pure, good, and worth this gift. So it will regenerate. That's why I would allow you to do it, of course- because it can fix itself.'**_

'…_What will you be getting out of it? I don't understand.' _Max sighed frustrated-ly, sitting against the house.

'_**I won't technically be getting anything from this. But if the experiments start getting souls of a good person…well…it may become a problem for Itex's directors. Because, along with a soul, they will get a conscience. It's sort of a packaged deal. And I believe your first mission is that Ace kid. He's been trained since birth- creation, I mean- that he is the only thing on earth that can kill everything. He doesn't care about who he kills. He only wants to play the game. Toy with you. Cat and mouse, really, because there hasn't been one person he can't take down. And he has an atomic amount of power over the Flyboys, and the other creations. They're mostly at his command, his beck and call. He can't order them to kill you when he's there at the Itex branch, of course. He has to be going with them. They're like his troops- at least, that's how he thinks of them.**_

_**And there's another experiment that you must save. Her name is Athena, like the Greek Goddess, obviously.'**_

'_Why should I do what you say?'_

'_**Because these two will help you, if they had souls. Ace has no soul, and he has been killing. He'll need your help, first, of course. Because once he has a conscience and a soul, he is going to realize what he's done. Right now, to him, it's just his life, a game to him. **_

_**And Athena somewhat knows what's going on. I really shouldn't tell you where she came from- you wouldn't entirely understand. She has a soul, already, of sorts. She just has been brainwashed. You have to meet up with her, tell her who you are, and- well the rest is up to both of you.'**_

'_Jeb, why should I do this?'_

'_**You saw that Ace was hurt when you told him he had no soul. He knows he should have one. You can give him one. You're a good person, Max, and I know you'll do what you think is right.'**_

'_Damn straight.'_ She stood up and started to go back inside, scared, confused, and slightly defiant. Fang met her at the door, feeling her minds turmoil.

'_What's the matter?__**' **_He asked her in thought. He tilted his head to the side and nudged her mind a bit, and she blocked it.

'_Nothing._' She replied shortly, going up stairs. He flinched, but followed her. She'd hurt his feelings. That made her feel bad, but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to tell him about that. "Yet." She murmured to herself. "Yet, but I will." This was a moment- and there were many like it- when she thought about leaving the flock here, safely, while she dealt with a deadly mission. But no, she couldn't. As much as she hated to admit it, she wouldn't be able to function without Angel's sweet but scary usage of her powers, Gazzy's gassy ness, Nudge's babble, Iggy's smart aleck ness, and Fang's…well Fang's presence, basically. And suddenly he was there, holding her as she shivered. She wasn't crying, not yet, and she didn't plan on it.

"Fang?""I'm sorry. I shouldn't have probed." he said quietly.

"No, it's fine. It's not your fault, and it involves you." She took a deep breath and started from the top. "I went outside, and I was looking around- scoping the area." he nodded, knowing what she'd done to a T. "Then this kid is suddenly behind me. I- I won't go into detail. Unimportant. Apparently his name is Ace and he's the assassin for the School and Itex. He has no soul. He wants to kill me. But he wanted me to participate in this game…? Yeah, he thinks it's a game. And then he left. But before he left I said something about him having no soul, and Fang, you could tell by the look in his eyes that it hurt him when I said that." Fang was stiff, glaring at her.

"Are you mad at me?" She gasped, sounding hurt. Good. He flinched.

"No, I'm not mad at you, Max. I'm just a jealous fool." He sighed, looking down.

"You're not a fool, Fang." She whispered, then moved on. "And then Jeb was talking to me again. I have a new mutation, of sorts. I can… 'give' part of my soul to the deserving experiments. And-""No. Absolutely not. You're not tearing up your soul just to give these little freak bastards a-" he stopped, seeing that she had an explanation. She let what Jeb said flow back into her mind, so that maybe he could see them. "I can't see that well in your head, Max. Not without…" he glanced at her neck. She leaned towards him.

"Go ahead. It's okay." She whispered, and she gasped a little when his fangs met her flesh.

'_Ah…I see. But it would hurt you…'_

'_I want to, Fang. And if my soul is regenerating, I only have to worry about a little bit of physical pain for a little bit. According to Jeb, it would only hurt while it was happening…how would I go about giving a part of my soul up, anyways?' _She was ranting, trying to keep her own mind from embarrassing her by thinking about how much she enjoyed it when Fang's teeth were in her veins. Which sounds wrong on it's own level, but she wouldn't think about it too much.

'_**Max, you would have to touch the person, and concentrate on them. Very hard, and focus is required. Also, be somewhere where your flock can get you to safety. After it has begun, it will take a whole day, and you will both be unconscious during these twenty four hours.'**_ Jeb said, appearing out of nowhere- hypothetically, of course.

'_She's not crazy. Figures- why don't you butt out for a bit, Jeb?'_ Fang demanded sharkily.

'_**Fang, I'm just keeping our Max-'**_

'_Mine!'_ Fang snapped, suddenly very territorial, and he was biting a tad too hard into her neck, but Max didn't complain. '_She was never YOURS. Back off.'_

'_**Bye-bye then. Play nice, kids. And remember- abstinence= key.'**_ He chuckled darkly before leaving. Max's face was red, and her blood was thick- at least, she figured it was, because she heard Fang take a hard breath and swallow hard. He let her go, but didn't seem to be able to completely take his arms from around her. She was fine with that, and snuggled closer to him. He blinked in surprise.

'_Didn't think you wanted to be held…'_ he thought quietly, but pulled her closer, tighter against his chest.

"MAX!" Angel yelled from downstairs, sounding very, very angry. Max sat up and was running before Fang had realized it was time to _run_. Then he was downstairs before Max made it to the stair well.

"Max, Fang, we have to leave. Now." Angel said, tossing things- her things, Nudge's things, Gazzy's things, Iggy's things, Fang's things, Max's things, Total's things- towards Fang. "Why, what's the matter, Angel?" Max asked calmingly, though helping them pack everything. "Angel said she heard some dark thoughts coming from outside, and that we really had to go. I kind of don't understand, but I know that Angel wouldn't lie. Angel doesn't lie, especially when it comes to our safety. And you don't lie- unless it comes to saving us…right Max?" Nudge ranted.

"Yes, Nudge, now help Iggy. Total, can you fly yet?"

"You bet- we've been practicing.""Good. Then you're on your own. I'll carry Akila." She glanced at Gazzy. "Gasman, you got everything?"

"Yep, and I've got your bag packed, too." Her gaze softened. Such a sweet kid. She kissed his forehead.

"Good job. Now wait by the- --- TV." She said, backtracking. She didn't want any one by the windows or doors. "Fang, you get Angel and Nudge finished up. Where's Ig?""I…don't know." He said, listening hard. He shot a look at the door. "OUTSIDE." He said loudly, looking confused, but unable to move. The alarmed look caused Max to dash outside. He was on the porch looking around.

"I hear 'em, Max. He's out here.""Who?" Iggy turned to grin at Max.

"Oh, Angel told us all about this Ace character from your head." As soon as the cheeky little jab was out of his lips, a gun shot, and he was suddenly gasping and grabbing his arm.

"The game starts now Maximum. I can pick you off one by one, limb by limb, and we can all play. Because I've got perfect aim. I'm aiming for that little boy friend of yours next." Ace's voice said, but he was no where in sight. Max looked around desperately. There! At the mail box was a square, oddly colored looking speaker. '_Ah, hell._' Max thought, pushing Iggy down, getting blood on her hand. The bomb exploded a few seconds later, blasting metal chunks at them.

"You okay, Max?" Iggy asked, panting.

"It's not me that's bleeding." She gasped, helping him to his feet. The door swung open, and Fang- eyes red as rubies and mad as hell- yanked them inside. "What the _hell _happened?!" He demanded, slamming both of them down on the couch.

"Ace shot Iggy- and he set a bomb. He knew it wouldn't kill us. He's playing with us, Fang. And he wants you next." She whispered. "He has perfect aim- he said it, and I believe him. He could have had a perfect shot at Iggy's head. He could have killed him- but he didn't. He doesn't want to kill yous first. He wants to kill me first. But he wants to hurt you before I'm dead.' She snarled, thinking something along the lines of '_sick bastard'_ but then she remembered that he was trained to think like that- no soul and all. Of course he was sick…but…

"No, you're next, Max." Angel said, looking into the distance. She was digging into Ace's mind while he was still close.

'_Go Angel!! Yes!'_ Max thought fiercely. Angel got a grim smile on her six year old face.

"Yes, he's thinking that you're next, because he told you that Fang was next. That you'd be busy protecting Fang and not 'covering your own ass.' What does that-"

"Never repeat it and we'll be fine." Max urged, grabbing her bag and Akila. Iggy- holding his arm, trying to stop the bleeding- stood, too, and grabbed his bag. Nudge was wearing her bag already, and had scribbled a note for Dr. Martinez, telling her that they were safe. Angel was ready, along with Gazzy and Total.

"Let's go." Max said, starting outside. She hesitated, worried about Fang and the sun, but she couldn't risk the rest of the flock, too, by staying here. So she ran off the porch, and jumped into the sky. They followed, and Fang didn't even hesitate. His eyes were slitted, and he seemed a bit weaker than before, but he was definitely not burning up in the sun like Dracula. He shot her a genuinely happy smile- like he was proud of himself.

"Where to, Max? We have get somewhere so we can wrap Iggy's arm. It's only a graze, but it's deep. The bullet went deep, but didn't stay in his skin." Nudge said, looking confused. Max shook her head.

"I don't think there would be- I think he was just making sound effects. Come on. We'll have to stop the bleeding. Ig, can you go a few more miles?" He nodded, but his face was pale, very pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said, and she was proud to hear that his voice was steady. '_That's my flock_,' Max thought with pride, '_even with gun shot wounds, they're tough as nails.' _

"Alright, let's hit it, guys. No one fall behind. Fang, you up front, Iggy, behind and to the left. Nudge, the same but to the right. Angel and Gasman to the center east and west. Total, keep under Angel." Max said, falling behind to keep a watch of the back. She scanned the ground, looking for Ace. Funny. She hadn't been thinking of him as 'that Ace guy' or the assassin. Just Ace. That was not good.

"Max, what's-""Maxy, I swear I read in your file that you could fly super fast." Ace's soulless voice said from in front. She flew up there, and lined up with her flock. Iggy- bleeding and dizzy- on her right, Nudge to his right, and Gazzy to hers. Angel on Max's left, and Fang to hers. Total to his.

"I thought you wanted this to be a game." His sapphire eyes flashed.

"You're not playing right." She cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"Come on, flying away? I can do that." And that much was obvious. He was flying on a set of dark blue-ish wings. They were almost black, but in the right light you could tell they were blue. Obviously the Itex that created him had created him to distract, and he was good at it.

"What else are we supposed to do?" She demanded.

"Fight back, I suppose. But I think you're right- flying away with these little ones is the best thing to do at the moment. She's adorable." He said, suddenly in front of Angel, cupping her chin. She jerked it away. "Just like Maxy. I'm sorry, Maximum. Right. Forgot." he grinned and went to Nudge and stroked her cheek. She slapped his hand.

"Watch it buddy!" She snarled. Max smiled grimly at her. And he moved to Max.

"And the ultimate herself. Quite a surprise, really, that I could make myself wait to get to you." He cupped her chin, and suddenly Fang was in front of them all, wings transforming. His eyes were glowing. His wings were leathery, and a lot longer. They blocked all of the flock from Ace.

"_Mine."_ He snarled, and lunged at Ace. The boy smiled in satisfaction and shot Fang with a gun they hadn't noticed he was toying with. Fang stopped, looking at his gut. Max cried out, and jerked towards him, but Iggy stopped her. The bullet pushed itself out of his stomach and he grinned at Ace, who merely looked more satisfied.

"Good, a real challenge. Another assassin." Max stared at him blankly.

Fang wasn't quite sure what he was doing, he was just sure that he had to protect _his own. He almost thought 'his coven' but he instead went with family. They were his, and no one was allowed to hurt them, touch them, or even look at them the wrong way. That was all he knew, or needed to know when he attacked the kid. Only, the kid was armed. He felt the bullet enter his cold flesh, but instead of pain, he felt satisfaction as it fell out of his body. This kid had no idea what he was messing with. _


	4. You probably weren't expecting TWOchapts

"_Are you ready to die?" he snarled at the boy, fangs extending to his chin. Surprisingly longer. Ace smirked at him."Boy, we're both assassins, and therefore we'll be evenly matched. We'll just see who's smarter." The boy smiled cynically. Then he stopped, and Max was suddenly in front of Fang._

"_NO, Max!" Fang snapped, about to jerk her away._

"_You're so lucky that I'm feeling exceptionally magnanimous today. I'm going to leave. To let you think of a plan- a game plan. Yes, a game plan. And you're going to play right. And you, Fang, are going to be a big part of this game, my assassin friend." Ace kissed Max's face, though she was too surprised to move. He felt her mind become faintly disgusted, but she was still a little too shocked to react on it. Her mind was unscrambling itself when he folded his wings in. He was still air born, and he pulled her into his arms._

"_Are you alright?" She merely nodded into his chest, eyes wide with surprise. "You shouldn't have jumped into the fight like that. He could have shot you.""Fang, we can't kill him. I have to save him." She whispered, looking down. Her wings weren't flapping, so she probably felt nervous without her wings and being in the air. His mind was reeling. __**WHAT**_?! She wanted to _**save him?! She wanted to save the kid that shot at him?! **_She flinched at his angry mind, trying to pull away.

"No, it's fine. Just hold on one second." He hissed through his teeth. The flock was watching, but he really didn't pay much attention to it. It wasn't the important thing at the moment. The important thing was that Max was afraid of him, and that he was the cause of that fear. That she'd never been afraid of him- even when he extended his fangs. But he got angry, and she was scared. Had he squeezed her shoulders? Actually, he thought he did.

"I'm sorry- but I have to." He vividly remembered when he tried to convince her not to save the world- she ended up half way around the world, hurt, and he was unable to save her. So he nodded.

"I understand." But he knew that she knew he didn't. "But you don't agree.""I don't have to. I'm just here to protect you." He said quietly, at the same moment Iggy tried bringing in a breath. He was bleeding a lot- Fang could smell it, and was surprised to find that no one else's blood smelled as enticing as Max's.

"You're here because we love you, and because you're part of this flock." She snapped, sighing afterwards. He flexed his arms, telling her with his eyes what he was about to do. She nodded, and he threw her upwards as lightly as possible, so she could catch herself with her wings. She went about fifty feet up, then snapped her wings out and drifted down to them. "Nice throw, Fang." Gazzy complimented, grinning."Okay, everyone down. We gotta wrap Iggy, now." Max ordered, taking one of Iggy's arms to lead him downwards.

They landed in a park, an empty field, really, and Max pulled a shirt from her bag and started ripping it to shreds. She wiped the blood up first, then handed the shreds to Nudge.

"Okay, Iggy, this is most definitely going to hurt." She said, sitting beside him. "But don't worry, when it's wrapped up, it should stop bleeding. And your shirt sleeve…has…to…go." She said, ripping the sleeve off. He looked annoyed. "Max, can you rip the other one off, too?" He sighed. Max laughed a little- the noise was stressed- and ripped the sleeve off.

"Wow, Iggy, you look like a jailbird with a battle wound," she laughed when Nudge was done. He scowled at her, then flexed his arms.

"Does the look fit?""Tall, lanky blond bird kid with blue eyes. Nope, not at all. Let's not make it that way, either." Max said, licking her lips and jumping into the air before anyone decided to go check out the empty field. Fang followed, then Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Total, and Iggy. Akila yipped a little from Max's arms. She was having trouble breathing with the heavy dog in her arms. Fang took her, and smiled at Max. No one was fatally hurt, and they were all still together- so she smiled back. Nothing was wrong and that was a good thing. Except that she had to figure out how to give a portion of her soul away to some kid who was trying to kill her- and Fang, and Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. Probably Total, too, if he was counted as part of the flock- something Max did daily.

"Okay, guys, we have to agree on which way is the best way to go. I really, really don't want to have to go across the world again, in an airplane, so let's try not to do this." Max smiled a little. They grinned back at her, faces already dirty. '_Do we attract dirt? Jeeze…it's like we're dirt magnets…'_ Angel giggled, and Fang let out a low chuckle. It was strange, having two people be able to hear into her mind. Fang could only feel that her mind was sarcastic and slightly humorous, but still. Angel could hear exactly what she was thinking. So.

"Oh! Can we go back to New York? I really liked it up there! It won't be too cold- it's still summer! And we could see the Statue of Liberty! Did you know that it used to be copper colored, but the air and salt water turned it green, like when you find a really, really old penny? That's so cool!" Nudge ranted.

"We've already been to New York. Let's go somewhere we've never been." Gazzy suggested. Max nodded in agreement.

"Like where??" Nudge asked enthusiastically. They sort of glanced between Angel, Max, and Fang. Did they know who to look to anymore? Either Angel would say it strangely, Max would say exactly or vaguely where, or Fang would discreetly say that they should try to go somewhere.

"How about we just go north for a bit? See where it takes us." Max suggested, feeling that she was making the right choice. Nudge shrugged, Total nodded in that strange dog like way he had, Fang nodded vigorously, Gazzy shrugged, and Angel smiled. Max sighed, looking ahead again. She hoped that her "feeling" of what was right was…accurate. That she could get them all safely to…where ever it was she was supposed to take them. Fang's mind nudged hers reassuringly. She turned and beamed at him, and his face lit up.

"I'm fine." Max breathed, knowing that's what was bothering him. "Sure?""Of course- Maximum Ride is _always_ sure." She said, loud enough for the rest of the flock to hear. Total cocked his ear towards her, obviously listening to their conversation. Angel tilted her head, and Nudge and Iggy inconspicuously slowed their pace.

When it was dark out, they stopped- finding out in a strange way from Fang that they were in Nevada, near the upper half- and they started to make "camp". Max had Iggy and Gazzy start a fire, Total, Angel, and Nudge gather fire wood, and Fang was to set out their things. She was reluctant to make him do anything too strenuous, in case he was still sick from the sickness he had. Okay, sure, she knew exactly what happened, why it happened, and when it died away, but she didn't really want to make it seem like she was treating him differently.

"Max." He said sternly when she just suggested he wait until they were set.

"Fine. Go help gather wood. Don't go too far." She said, as she had with the kids. He nodded mutely, face falling blank, and he left to go find fire wood. Iggy "looked" up at her, and while Gazzy was gathering tending to the fire, he stood up, brushed his pants and hands off, and walked over towards her. She grabbed his arm when he started to past her, and she smirked a little.

"What's up, Ig?" She asked quietly.

"What's up with Fang? He's like, having menopause. Either he's really happy, glad to be around you, or he's really…impassive, like he used to be. OR he's thinking a lot, and it's got me worried. If this keeps going on, he's going to get a brain tumor." Max stared and gaped at him in panic and surprise.

"From _what?_""All this thinking he's doing. It's just not healthy for someone of his intellectual inferiority!" Iggy snickered, but Max could see that he was actually worried about Fang. A stick came flying out of nowhere and hit Iggy in the back just hard enough to knock him forward. Peering down, Max realized it wasn't a little stick- it was almost a half a branch. She stared for a moment at it in disbelief. Then she remembered something and shook herself out."Iggy you have no room to talk." Fang snapped, dropping from a tree above them. He was grinning. He seemed totally better- playing with the flock, smirking and thinking about things other than Max and blood. Not that he'd only been thinking about that, it's just he'd had a hard time concentrating on much for the past few days.

"Guys, don't fight." Max scolded, laughing on the inside.

"We're not fighting- we're having a very politically correctful discussion." Fang joked, holding Iggy in a headlock. Iggy slipped out of it, and then kicked Fang's back- in a playful manner, of course. Max still flinched, but Fang caught Iggy's leg and dropped him casually to the ground. Max, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy got in on the fake tussle, and Total observed with Akila, calling them idiots.

"Why do you always have to act like that? You're all really…childish." Total concluded. Max shook her head, tackling Gazzy and tickling him. He was giggling loudly and slightly girlishly when Angel jumped on Max's back, too, and started tickling her ribs. She squealed, and Fang joined the fight. "Not fair! You're all ganging up on me!" She squealed as Nudge joined in. She reached her hand around and grabbed Iggy's wrist. "Tag, you're in." She said, and like a rehearsed army the rest of the flock turned on him like savage, tickling wolves. She stood up, hands on her thighs, breathing heavily. She smiled at them and stood up straight. "Alright, guys, let's settle down, eat, and go to sleep. We've got a lot of flying to do." She ordered, watching them all settle and get ready to eat. Iggy put hotdogs on a stick while everyone groaned- not more hotdogs!!

After everyone was asleep, Fang walked over to Max, sitting beside her and curling his knees up to his chest. "So," he said, not implying anything, not quite impassive, either.

"So what?" Max asked, trying frantically to think of something to talk about.

"What's the matter? You're acting all weird around me now. Are you mad at me?" Max bit her lip.

"No, of course not. What do I have to be mad at you about?"

"Well…I tried to fight…or kill that kid. You didn't like that- I could tell." He looked at his shoes.

"No, I'm not mad about that. I just don't know what to _say_." She said in frustration, digging her palms into her eyes. Fang gently removed her hands and held them.

"You don't have to say anything." Fang said simply. Max looked at him for a moment, confused. Then she giggled. A little hysterically, but keeping it quiet so as to not wake the kids.

"Why not? I mean, we're sitting here, in the dead of night, and I have nothing to talk about with you. I mean, usually I have something to complain about, but…" Fang leaned back on his hands and spread his legs out in front of him.

"But it's different, now that I'm like this." He turned to her with his fangs out. "Sort of, but that's not completely why. I think it's because…well so far there hasn't been anything to really complain about- OH! I just had a thought!" She opened her bag, and shook a bottle of over the counter pain meds for Iggy. "I brought these in case, and look, Iggy's probably in a lot of pain from that shot." Fang nodded and kicked Iggy awake. He groaned and immediately his hand went to his arm in pain. "What do you want?" he asked in annoyance.

"I want you to take this, and it'll make your arm stop hurting." Max said quietly, kneeling next to him and shoving the medication down his throat. He coughed a little, then swallowed.

"Fine, okay, goth what is your PROBLEM?!" "I just wanted your arm to stop hurting. We all know what being shot feels like." Fang nodded in agreement, and Iggy rolled over to go to sleep. Fang surprised Max by suddenly picking her up and holding her close. She squeaked, surprised. Fang ran them away from the flock a bit, but close enough so that he could still hear them. "Relax, Max." He said calmingly. She leaned against a tree, shoulders relaxing.

"Okay. What's this about?" She demanded. He looked at his feet. "I wanted to know if it was okay if I…kissed you again-" she stopped his rant with her lips, pressed gently to his cold ones. To be bluntly honest, she never really noticed the coldness, while kissing him. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to his chest. She put her arms around his neck, lightly. She was trying to be as close to him as possible while in the standing position she was in, and the slightly bent position that Fang was in. Sighing, he lifted her by the waist until her feet were off the ground, and he was holding her. The mind connection was never stronger than it was now.

_**Switches to Ace for a second**_

Growling, he watched Max and Fang hold each other beneath him. Ace was above them in a tree. He wanted to play more with them, but they hadn't felt him staring down. Because they were distracted. He felt a strange, hollow ache in his chest, but he just clawed it until it bled, then looked away. Maximum looked like someone he'd known. At some point, to some extent. Maybe he was just being stupid. He was taught that was punishable by death. And so he was never stupid where people could see. He jumped into the air and flew away, knowing Fang and Max were too distracted to notice his flapping.

Ace was about a mile away when something tackled him. A warm body, and he was ready to snap the neck of whatever it was before he saw her face. It was like Max's, only a bit younger, more beat up, ands he had her own features as well as Max. Ace tried to catch his balance, because their wings were tangled and they were falling fast. The girl kicked off his chest, catching herself in a flip. Ace did the same, drawing a gun in the same moment.

"Who are you?" he demanded, aiming the gun at her heart, then her wings.

"My name is Athena." Ace smirked at her, knowing that he had a "charming smirk" in the words of any female he'd ever met. He hoped to calm her down, see what she was doing here."And what are you doing here?" She had her eyes on his mouth, but then switched her green eyed laser gaze to the gun.

"I'm not answering questions for you." She snapped. Ace cocked the gun..

"Really? It looks like I have the gun." She raised an eye brow at him, then smiled brightly.

"I think _I_have the gun." And then the gun was in her hand, out of Ace's. He'd never been surprised like that before, not ever. He'd always been the one with the upper hand.

"And what do you want from me?" She made a clucking noise.

"You're still asking questions, even though I have the gun." Ace nodded, though stiffening. He could get out of this, but not without killing her. Not that he cared. He _wanted_ to kill her.

"Yeah, I am. Come closer. Try to shoot me." Her green eyes faltered, and he knew that she couldn't do it. But she flew a little closer, and Ace found himself concentrating on The Power, summoning it to kill her. It was deep in his chest, and he knew that it could be used to do good, but it was just so much _fun_ using it to kill. She grasped her throat for a moment, looking surprised.

"I am an assassin, same as you. I will kill you. I have no qualms about killing those who deserve to die.""And what makes you think I deserve to die?" He asked smoothly, knowing that he would get out of this- she was a good person. That meant nothing, though, in the future world they were building.

"Because…you've killed people. Now I will kill you." Athena snapped, cocking the gun. "Don't kill me." He ordered slowly, hoping The Power was working. She blinked at him, and he felt a leap of cold, pure, _evil _triumph. Then she burst out laughing.

"Okay, I won't, as long as you say _please."_ She shook her head at him. "Dear God, who do you think you are? Telling me not to kill you- how many have begged you to not kill them?" Ace shrugged.

"Thirty- eight and a half." Athena raised a perfectly arched eye brow.

"And a half?" Ace grinned, viciously.

"He only had thirty seconds before I ripped his head off. He didn't really have the time to grovel."

"That's sick." He'd never been told that before- only Maximum Ride had ever said anything close to this before. But he couldn't make himself care that he'd killed other things. Because all it was was a game. He liked to play, and the scientists said that if he had fun with it, do it. And he liked killing all of these things.

"Thank you, very much." He smirked at her. "What's your name?" She snapped, as if wanting to gain the upper hand.

"Ace.""Ace…what a stupid name.""Athena isn't exactly the _Mona Lisa _of names, either." He quirked an eye brow, not phased at all by this girl. She looked and sounded slightly like Maximum, but something was different. While around Maximum, he cared. Something felt as if it was filling this hollow space in his chest. At least, it felt as if it was starting to feel. But once he was out of her presence, it was empty again. And he _couldn't care less._ Then Athena's eyes locked on his bleeding chest.

"…What happened to you?" Then she smirked, trying to hide the slight worry in her green eyes. "Guess you're not as invincible as you thought.""No, I did this myself. Why?" He saw her mouth the word "conscience?" but it was gone within seconds.

**Back to Max and Fang**

Max sleepily looked up into the sky. She was sure she'd heard voices. Then she jumped to her feet. Fang was awake, and his head was tilted towards the flock. They were back in their little camp thing, but she hadn't felt them move. She'd fallen asleep at some point. Iggy and Gazzy were sleeping near each other, and Nudge and Angel were curled in a heart like shape. Total and Akila were passed out near the dimming fire. Fang was staring up at Max now, watching her silently. Probably wondering what was wrong with her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, obviously feeling the panic and surprise in her mind. She nodded, calming down a bit. She'd been dreaming about the isolation tank. "Nightmare?" He asked quietly, and she sat in his lap again.

"Yes.""I figured- I kept getting strange, empty like flashes from your mind…it was almost scary, for you. You were terrified. I thought that I was completely in your mind, but all I kept getting was this hollow feeling." "Yeah. It was the tank. The isolation tank." She'd told him all about it. He nodded.

"I'm sorry that that happened to you. I don't know how they got in and got you without even Iggy waking up." Max now shook her head.

"They may not have. Even if Iggy woke up, he would have heard Max two say that it was okay. Plus, remember, I didn't even wake up until I was duct taped and in the van." He nodded silently, then stiffened.

"You should sleep." He said urgently, watching her face. She raised a quizzical eye brow.

"Why?" "Because I can take watch without getting tired now, so you should sleep." Something was up with him. What was the matter? Then she touched her neck. He was thirsty.

"Fang, if you're thirsty, then you should drink. It's good for you." Not to mention the fact that she liked the feeling of closeness when they could hear each others thoughts…

"No, it's _bad_ for you.""I've said it before, and I'll say it again. You need it to survive. It's not bad.""So parasitism?" He asked, glaring at her with his still-red eyes. She found that she wasn't expecting them to go back to black any more, like she'd subconsciously been waiting for since they turned red.

"No, it's not parasitism, either.""Predation.""No, it's not that either.""I'm sorry, but I think that's the best way to describe it, at least.""Mutualism. You're benefiting by getting life essence, I'm benefiting by getting to be closer to you." Max finally snapped. Fang laughed at her, then nudged her neck with his lips. "Of course." His fangs slowly sank into her flesh- a lot slower than usual- and he formed an "O" with his lips. He moved them against her flesh, and she realized vaguely that he was pushing blood out that way. How strange.

She felt his mind, and saw that he had heard something, like someone talking above them. That's when she'd woken up and distracted him. He thought he heard people talking when they were deeper in the woods, which is why he'd brought them back, too. He couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but he knew that people were above them. Instantly, she knew that it was Ace and Athena. As if she knew all along that they would find them. Max made a strange noise, and Fang answered by running his tongue through the bites.

'_Calm down. I knew who it was, too. They weren't bothering us, so I decided to ignore it. You said not to kill them.'_ She felt her heart warm at this little statement.

'_Thank you, for that.'_ She felt that she wanted to say something else, but really, really didn't feel like embarrassing herself. Though she also forgot that Fang was literally _in_ her mind.

'_Yeah, me too.'_ She could feel the love in those words.

'_Figured you just wouldn't leave that one alone.'_

'_Nope.'_ Finally he let go, and Max fell asleep curled against him, unable to keep her head up. He stroked her hair as she drifted, and finally she found herself dead asleep. Luckily, no strange unisex voices came, no dreams, no nightmares, no messages that she had to interpret. Just one word:

Sanctuary

"Max? Why isn't she waking up, guys?" Nudge asked in panic, watching Max sleep. Fang was awake, giving orders and keeping everyone from bothering Max as she rested.

"Leave her alone, guys. She needs to rest. She's really tired." He called out, eyes on Max's face. Mind focused. He was trying to make sure she stayed asleep. Nudge bit her lip.

"Why?" She questioned, dark eyes on Fang's face. He turned his head from her.

"Because she didn't get much sleep last night. Here's breakfast." That distracted her and she quickly rushed over to get her fill of pop tarts, eggs, and hotdogs from Dr. Martinez's house. Ah, the benefits of ADD children. Angel stared at him with wide, glassy blue eyes.

"What?" he asked sort of self consciously. Something it's hard not to be when talking or looking at Angel. Knowing that she could see into your most private thoughts made it that way. Max soon woke up, looking pale and shaky. She also seemed unexpectedly happy and chipper- or as chipper as Maximum Ride could be. She didn't yell at anyone, and played with the kids as much as she could while staying awake. She seemed tired.


End file.
